


Chocolate Honey

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Jongin, Cute Sehun, Family, Fluff, M/M, Top Jongin, Top Sehun, and more - Freeform, i dont know what to tag because there will be a few, sekai in love, sekai with kids, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: I have written these in separate fics before but now i have compiled them into oneI am sure you have read them, given kudos and comments, I am hope you can do it now too.(づ￣ ³￣)づ♡





	1. Content List :P

Chapters Title;

1\. Hawaii You  
2\. One Step (backwards) at a time  
3\. Bearby Sitting  
4\. Little Promises and Big Smiles  
5\. My Mate is a Retriever  
6\. Super Pride  
7\. ALPHAbetically in Love  
8\. Prince and Charming  
9\. I Miss You  
10\. Yes, He's Hot  
11\. No Candle No Lights  
12\. Sparks of a Kiss  
13\. Tough Love  
14\. Shadow

15\. Solar

\- to be continued -


	2. Hawaii You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation becomes interesting when a pair caught his eyes. His pool time became longer and consistent. Days of watching and he finally learnt there isn't a third person for the pair. So he makes a move, swims closer and says Hi,

 

It’s a much needed vacation for Sehun. The workload and stress drains his energy which brings Sehun to a decision that he needs a break. Being the master of his own work and self makes it easier for him to close his café for two weeks and at the same time give his workers some break. His workers deserves some break too although they don’t deal with the paper work like he does despite him occasionally being in the kitchen and those paper work keeps him awake till late night. It was a Tuesday morning when he announced to his workers that they will be given a paid leave. The joy and happiness on their faces were worth the break as each of them cheers loudly. The next day, Sehun leaves for an island, taking the earliest flight.

 

 

 

Upon reaching his hotel, he checks in with ease and heads to his suite. Sehun lies on the bed with a contented sigh and he turns to his side to enjoy the pool and sea view. He is very satisfied with his room and every penny spent for it is worth it. He rolls down the bed to his luggage and starts to unpack, taking out every single piece of clothing he brought along. He keeps his toiletries aside and when he’s done arranging his shirts and pants in the cupboard; he walks in the bathroom to arrange his products.

 

 

 

Sehun stands on the small balcony and looks around. He can hear the sea calling him for a dip and since it’s too early for sea time, Sehun glances down to the hotel pool. The pool looks more inviting than the sea. So he decides to go for a swim. Swimming has always been relaxing and healing for him but ever since he started with his café two years ago, he couldn’t find the time to cool off in the waters.

 

 

 

Sehun changes into his swimming shorts, hanging his jeans in the cupboard and reminds himself to bring along his phone, some money and the key card. He stuffs all the items in a small zipper bag which he magically finds in his luggage and heads out after keeping his shoes behind the door. Wearing a pair of slippers is more comfortable and he wouldn’t want to risk wetting or dirtying his shoes.

 

 

 

Sehun locates an empty pool chair at the corner and walks towards it slowly, looking at everyone in the pool. There are families; parents playing with their children and some are couples which he notices by the obvious public display of affection. He happens to be the only one alone. Sehun pulls off his tshirt as soon as he reaches the chair and carefully places the towel which he got from the pool counter and his zipper bag on the chair. He then sits on the chair, taking out a bottle of sunscreen from his zipper bag and rubs it all over his body. He guarantees that by the end of his stay, he would be tanned and he isn’t going to regret the blessing from the sun.

 

 

 

He jumps into the pool and swims to the corner. Sehun takes a slow lap to the end of the pool and emerges out of the water to take a deep breath. It is refreshing to swim once again and he feels every cell in his body awakening. Sehun glances towards his belonging and swims back, doing butterfly stroke like he learnt from his swimming instructor years ago. Just then a pair catches his eyes. A man and a boy who looks like he just started walking, makes their way to the pool chair beside his. Sehun takes a dip, and pushes his hair back once he surfaces from the water.

 

 

 

He leans against the pool side at watches them. Something about them caught his attention which he couldn’t keep his eyes off. It could be the young boy who is taking baby steps which reminds him of a duckling. Sehun watches as the father pulls off the boy’s minion shirt. He folds it and carefully places it in a bag. Sehun recognizes the bag. It’s the famous baby bag where all new parents would have. There’ll be a warmer, milk bottles, pampers and baby clothes, and Sehun finds everything about babies adorable which explains his attraction towards the pair. The father pulls out a cute baby swim suit and holds the boy with his legs as he struggles to put on the swimsuit. A smile blooms on Sehun’s face and the need to help the pair rises in his chest but somehow he pushes the thought away thinking that the mother would appear and help.

 

 

 

Sehun decides to ignore the pair and swim around again. He floats, swims from end to end and then he hears a loud adorable squeal. Sehun perks up to the cute giggles and notices that the pair has finally made their way into the pool. The little boy has floaties around his arm and the father has both his hands around the little boy’s tiny waist. Sehun smiles again and this time he swims to the edge and watches them.

 

 

 

The word cute repeats itself for a thousand times in his head. Both the father and son are cute. They have the same cute giggle and the same smile. Sehun is so in love with this family. He takes a glance towards the pool chair, hoping to see the mother but he finds no one. He shakes his head, mentally scolding the other parent for missing all the fun. Sehun continues watching them until his skin wrinkles for being in the water too long.

 

 

 

Sehun sighs, wanting to watch them more but he should leave. He swims for another round and climbs up the stairs with his eyes watching the pair. To his surprise, the small one notices him and sends him a blinding smile which almost has Sehun slipping back into the pool. He waves, and the father urges the boy to wave back. As expected, the little boy waves back, showing his few teeth and huge smile.

 

 

 

Right then, Sehun takes a look at the father. The father looks young, maybe around his age which has Sehun thinking about early marriage and college love. He continues staring at the father as he dries his body with the towel and stares harder at the naturally soft locks. He hates how the other’s hair could look so soft despite being soaked in chlorine for almost an hour now. Sehun touches his own hair, hating once again that he has to use hundreds of products to make his hair look soft and manageable. Sehun wears his tee when the cool breeze reaches his nerves. He packs his belongings and again, he glances towards the pair before finally leaving.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 

It’s been three days and Sehun saw the pair over and over again. Sometimes he finds them in a corner during breakfast and deliberately he takes a seat in front of them so he could watch the little one throw cereal at his father with a goofy smile, leaving the father anxious about people watching his son misbehaving. Sometimes the father would warn the boy and sometimes he’ll play along. Sehun will also sometimes meet the pair by the beach where they’ll sit on the sand and built sandcastle. Sehun would just walk by slowly from an appropriate distance so he wouldn’t be called a stalker.

 

 

 

Today again, Sehun meets them in the pool and again, there’s no other parent with the boy except the father. Sehun contemplates, argues and decides to finally go and approach the pair but he stops himself from swimming towards them instantly. He takes a moment again to think, what he should say to the father without sounding weird.

 

 

 

“Hi,” Sehun says as he swims closer and the little one is the first to notice his presence, sending Sehun a thousand volts smile. The father turns around quickly, wrapping an arm around the boy safely but smiles when his eyes meet Sehun’s. “Oh Hi,” the father replies with the same smile and Sehun couldn’t feel his legs anymore. The smile has that effect on him and he just couldn’t explain the smile’s reaction on him.

 

 

“How long are you staying?” Sehun asks, carefully pinching the boy’s cheek and when he hears no restrictions from the father, he pinches both cheeks. The boy smiles happily, hitting the water and squeals as the water splashes on Sehun. “Two weeks,” the father replies and Sehun too says he’s staying for two weeks with an overly enthusiastic voice.

 

 

 

“I’ve been watching the both of you and I can’t help but fall in love with your son,” Sehun says, again pinching the boy’s cheeks, at the same time allowing the boy to hold on to his hand for support. “I’ve noticed,” the father chuckles and this time Sehun scratches his head hoping that all his staring and watching didn’t make the pair uncomfortable. He apologizes right away and the father shakes his head, “It’s okay.”

 

 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Sehun starts, wanting to ask the question he’s been meaning to ask since the first time he saw them, “What is it?”

 

 

 

“I haven’t seen his other parent,” Sehun asks and to his surprise the other chuckles, shaking his head and covers the little one’s ears,

 

 

 

“I am actually his uncle and I’m not married.” He winks and Sehun chuckles instantly, “Ahhhh I see. So his parents are here?” Sehun asks, wanting to know more and the other nods, “They own this resort.”

 

 

 

Sehun widens his eyes and gapes, leaning down to look at the little boy, “Young master,” Sehun teases and the other splashes water over Sehun,

 

 

 

“I am Jongin,” he introduces himself,

 

“I am Sehun,” Sehun says with a smile and extends his hand. Jongin takes his hand and shakes it, “This is Raeon, my nephew.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun takes Raeon away from Jongin for a moment and carries the boy, giving the chubby cheeks wet kisses, “You seem to adore kids,” Jongin speaks and Sehun nods, turning the boy around in the water as he holds Raeon by the waist, “Yes,” Sehun answers, looking at Jongin, “I love them,”

 

 

Jongin chuckles, kicking his legs underwater like Raeon. He takes the moment to enjoy the water as he watches Sehun, the handsome stranger entertain Raeon. He might have not noticed Sehun at first but since Raeon waved at Sehun the first time, Jongin keeps seeing Sehun everywhere and he likes the other’s presence. Sehun is good looking, tall and cute.

 

 

“Jongin?”

 

 

“Hmm,” Jongin hums, looking at Sehun and the other swims closer with Raeon in between them,

 

 

 

“If you are free from babysitting, will you have dinner with me?” Sehun asks, smiling shyly and he distracts himself by playing with Raeon. He keeps a hopeful eye on Jongin and when the other clears his throat, Sehun looks up to Jongin,

 

 

“Okay, tonight.” Jongin replies, with the electrifying smile and Sehun doesn’t mind soaking longer in the water for Jongin. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 


	3. One step (backwards) at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun sends his little girl off to school and he frowns as he watches her jumping into a stranger's arms. He knows that person very well and that person was once his lover.

“Daddy…” Sehun perks up from his laptop and turns to look at his little girl who is lying on her stomach. There are boxes of colour pencils, magic colours and crayons around her and her tiny fingers are, as usual, tainted by all the colours. There’s something she takes after her mother and Sehun can really see that. It is her talent in art. “Yes sweetheart?”

 

 

“Should I add more colours?” she perks her butt, pushing her body up to stand and pads towards Sehun with her drawing block. Sehun takes the piece of paper and stares at it. It’s a picture of a village, with huge mountains in the background – or maybe hills, he can’t decide and a river. Sehun glances at Jieun, who is anticipating a reaction from him. “Hmm…” Sehun hums, raking his brain for some ideas. She could add a few more to fill the paper and his minds hints some birds and stick people.

 

 

“Honey…” Sehun snaps his fingers and cradles her close, in between his legs. He keeps the drawing on the laptop and pulls her up to sit on his lap. She leans in against his chest and, looks up to see him from her long fringe, “Why don’t you draw a few people and add some birds?” Sehun suggests, pointing to where the birds should be and the possible places the stick people could be. “They can be the village people…”

 

 

“This is not a village daddy…” Jieun says voice flat and she sends him the look. “There are no houses anywhere…” she says and Sehun clears his throat, avoiding her gaze. Another trait she got from her mother or maybe it runs in the family; the piercing ice glare. Sehun stares at her drawing again and indeed there are no houses, “Why don’t you add small houses then?” he suggests, “Make it look like a peaceful village under the mountains and colour the sky a few shades darker…”

 

 

This time Jieun remains silent, weighing Sehun’s suggestion. Sehun believes she would consider it since, there’s no sun and there’s a great amount of space underneath the mountain. It would be too empty if she leaves it the way it is. “But teacher didn’t ask to draw houses…” she speaks after some time, clearly interested in his suggestion but the teacher’s instructions are keeping her imaginations apart.

 

 

“Okay girl… We’ll do this…” He taps her knees, kissing her head to pump in some encouragement. “You draw your little houses and if the teacher asks you about it… Tell her…”

 

 

“Him… Mr Kim, remember?” Jieun corrects him with a soft glare.

 

 

“Okay. Tell him you got imaginative and I encouraged you to draw more…”

 

 

“He will not give me chocolates…” Jieun pouts, hugging his arms and Sehun gets the cue to turn her around and hug her. “I will buy you chocolates on the way back tomorrow…” Sehun promises her with a kiss on her cheek. She giggles, wiping her wet cheeks and kisses Sehun back on his lips. The father of the six years old girl, blushes, enjoying a little too much from the kiss. “Princess Jieun kissed her King on the lips today… Let’s have a celebration…” Sehun chimes happily, carrying her on his hips to the kitchen.

 

 

Each time Sehun gets a kiss on his lips from her, he makes her a cup of hot chocolate. She loves her chocolate warm and creamy and Sehun adds something special today; he drizzle Hershey’s chocolate syrup in her mug. Jieun kicks her legs in the air, claps happily and her loud giggles fill the room. Sehun watches her gulp down the hot chocolate in minutes and he let her use her finger to lick all the syrup clean. “I love you daddy…” Jieun kisses him again, meeting her chocolate coated lips with his.

 

 

Sehun cleans up the work room after chasing Jieun to the bathroom, giving her strict instructions to brush her teeth, “Daddy I am done!” Sehun sighs when he hears her screaming from the bathroom and he screams back, “Jieun should I brush your teeth for you?” He warns her. She has a bad habit of not brushing her teeth and he cannot imagine her with bad tooth. She’s too pretty to have bad tooth. Sehun hears a soft no and the tap running. He quickly, packs her bag and rushes to the bathroom.

 

 

“Pick a nightie now… and we can go to bed…” Sehun washes her face, daps the fluffy towel on her face and she runs out of the bathroom into her pink bedroom. “I want to wear the ice bear nightie!” she squeals, looking into her clothes compartment. Sehun brings the Pureen powder with him and waits for her on the bed, “Careful, don’t mess all the other clothes…” he tells her. He looks around her room, thinking of what other new obsession will she have. She once had her Frozen fever, Minions obsession and now, she’s loving the We Bare Bears. Sehun doesn’t want to admit but he prefers the bears over her previous obsession.

 

 

“Daddy…” Sehun hums, helping her with her nighties, and she wiggles her hands out through the holes, “Mr Kim looks like Grizz Bear every morning…” Sehun frowns at her, not liking how she’s talking about her teacher. “He comes in looking like this…” She mimics her teacher’s sleepy eyes and unknowingly, Sehun laughs. “I think you’re watching this Bear cartoon too much.” Sehun blames her and she whines, hitting his thighs lightly, “No… he really looks like a bear. And he likes it when I call him Nini Bear…”

 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, sighing like he has no choice “Its rude Jieun. I want you to apologise to your teacher tomorrow…”

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Jieun…” Sehun mumbles with her Panda hair tie in his mouth and he braids her hair professionally. Sehun is very proud of his handiwork on her hair and it took him hundreds of tutorial videos and months of practice to have the most beautiful and neat braid. Jieun hums, turning her head up to look at him and he frowns, pushing her head to look straight. Braiding is actually a very difficult and troublesome work when you have someone as hyperactive as Jieun. There are times Sehun has to redo her hair just because she cannot sit still.

 

 

“You remember what I told you last night?” Sehun asks, passing her the comb and he takes the hair tie from his mouth, tying it around the end of her braid. Sehun huffs curling the end of her hair and admires his work of art. Everything and anything looks good on her. Jieun falls backwards into his chest and Sehun keeps his lips tight before he could yell at her for making a mess of her hair. He glances up to the clock and they have a perfect hour for breakfast.

 

 

“Tell Teacher Kim sorry…” she mumbles, drawing circles on his knee. Sehun kisses the crown of her head and stands up to keep the comb and pick up some hair from the floor. Jieun silently helps him and he notices the deep look in her eyes. She’s thinking about what she did and why she is apologizing. “Let’s eat…”

 

 

Sehun pours her a glass of warm milk and as he turns to keep the new box of milk in the fridge, Jieun giggles asking him to add more milk. Sehun raises his eyebrow at the empty glass and adds, “Only half… Eat the toast…” He tells her and pours a glass of apple juice for himself. Jieun watches as Sehun heats up last night’s remaining food, softly whining for it. At the end, Sehun shares with her their dinner and she pushes her toast to Sehun.

 

 

 

 

\--///--

 

 

 

Sehun helps Jieun to unbuckle her seat belt and on his instruction, she opens the door and runs to his side of the car. She squeals, waving her hand when a few of her friends which Sehun recognizes passes by with their parents. Sehun starts to naturally frown. He cannot help but frown every time he’s at her school. He just hates how the other parents would look at him with their concerning but i-am-here-for-juicy-gossip look. Sehun locks his brand new Audi and grabs Jieun’s hand before she could blindly run towards the gate. With one hand holding Jieun and the other her bag, they make their way to the gate.

 

 

Despite hating all the other parents, Sehun loves dropping his girl to the gate, waiting and watching until she’s safe and sound inside the building. A few nice and sweet kid greets him and Jieun does the same to their parents which has Sehun’s shoulder and chest expanding – he is so proud of her. Sehun kneels down and straps her Bare Bears bag on her shoulder and tilts his head for her to kiss his cheeks. “Be nice to everyone and try write down your homework.” He reminds her, kissing both her cheeks and her lips. Jieun giggles, hugging him around his neck and Sehun wraps an arm around her tiny waist. “I’ll see you later daddy…”

 

 

“I love you…” he pecks her lips quickly and she turns around running into the gate. “I love you too daddy!” She screams, giggling loudly and he shakes his head at her cute antiques. She is the only one who could make him smile in a crowd of annoying people but his smile is short lasting. Sehun stands up with a frown, watching another man taking Jieun in his arms.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Oh wow dude… what’s with the temper?” Sehun glares at his one and only best friend, wingman, and business partner – Park Chanyeol. “Did any of the young mothers try to match make you with their relatives?” The taller one asks, laughing loudly at Sehun. Chanyeol knows that Sehun would leave Jieun at school before coming to the office and knowing the young father very well, Chanyeol assumes something must have happened in school because Jieun doesn’t cause Sehun to be this tensed – even when she was a baby and he had hard time learning how to care for a baby girl on his own. Sehun loves the little one too much.

 

 

“I fucking saw someone I didn’t thought I would meet and for fucking hell Jieun loves him!” Sehun snaps, hitting the table angrily. Chanyeol turns mum and stares at his best friend for one long minute. “What you mean Jieun loves this person?” Chanyeol questions Sehun trying to fit the puzzles. He had known Sehun for the past seven years and he never questioned the other about the life before Jieun and he bets, this person has something to do with Sehun’s life before Jieun.

 

 

“He’s the teacher she’s been talking about.” Sehun grumbles from behind his teeth, rubbing his temples to massage the headache away.

 

 

“I don’t mean to intrude but I can’t help if I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chanyeol says, sitting on the leather chair five steps in front of Sehun’s work table, crossing his legs for some serious discussion that is troubling his best friend.

 

 

“He… The teacher… was my…” Sehun groans, not knowing how to say it. “He is my ex…”

 

 

Chanyeol cups his mouth with his palm and stares at Sehun. He can literally see Sehun’s troubles around his shoulder and he understands how the situation is. “Good terms or bad terms?” Chanyeol asks since relationship ends in two ways. “Bad I guess…” Sehun mumbles, remembering the dark day. He was the one left alone with a broken heart and trust.

 

 

“Fuck this person… Go and take Jieun back. She’s the only one that matters to you and his existence will do nothing to you.”

 

 

 

Sehun weighs Chanyeol’s suggestion and stares at the stacks of paper on his table. Work can wait but this trouble in his heart must be solved first. The breakup had been hard for him but Jieun made everything easier. He focused the love he has on her, poured every feelings he has on her and did everything with her in mind. Jieun matters.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun glances at his watch and packs his things to leave. Jieun’s class will be over in half hour and he will be just in time to pick her up and bring her over. Somehow he tries to delay, avoid someone he never wants to meet but Jieun would be worried if she doesn’t see him at the gate, waiting for her. With a sigh and heavy heart, Sehun leaves his office.

 

 

Sehun is five minutes early. He parks his car under a shady tree across the road and stares at the school gate through his sunglasses. Jieun would burst out laughing if she sees him in sunglasses and just to match him, she would demand her very own customized sunglasses. Sehun hangs her small sunglasses between his buttons and taps the wheels anxiously. He hears the bell and on cue, gets down the car to get his little girl.

 

 

It is nice having a small school in the neighbourhood. There are not many kids and Sehun gets to monitor his girl. From a distance Sehun spots his little girl running to the gate with her school bag moving left to right. He frowns unhappily, thinking of all the nonsense she stuffed in her bag. “Daddy!!!!!” Jieun squeals, waving her hand enthusiastically at him and she jumps into his arms as he lowers to carry her up. Sehun quickly turns around to walk back to his car when normally he would spend some time nagging her about her dirty shoes and messy hair. “What would you have for lunch today?” Sehun asks her, putting her down and takes her small hand in his.

 

 

“Can we have the delicious ramen like the other day?” She asks, referring to the Japanese café near his office. “Sure…” They walk hand in hand and just when they are about to cross the road to Sehun’s car,

 

 

“Sehun…”

 

 

Sehun turns around too quickly for his good and regrets immediately. “Wow… it’s really you.” Sehun frowns, holding Jieun’s hand tighter.

 

 

Unaware of Sehun’s inner turmoil, Jieun wraps her hands around Sehun’s legs and stares at her teacher with stars in her eyes. “You know my daddy, Teacher Kim?” the said teacher squats down to her level and tries to reach to ruffle her hair but Sehun is quicker; Sehun puts his hand on Jieun’s head protectively, hiding her behind his hands.

 

 

“I didn’t think Jieun would be your girl…” Sehun watches the other stand up straight with a hand behind his neck. Sehun knows the habit too well and he doesn’t get why the other would be shy and embarrassed.

 

 

“Is there anything you would like to tell me Mr Kim?” Sehun speaks in his most professional voice and he catches the shocked and disappointed look in the other’s eyes. Sehun clenches his jaw, keeping his face straight as Jieun seems to notice the tension between them. The arm around his legs tightens.

 

 

“There is…” the other says, looking away. “I regret that day very much and I regret it more now…” Sehun catches the pause in the sentence and how the pair of eyes is trained to Jieun.

 

 

“This is not the place to talk about it and we are way past it. So if you will excuse us…” Sehun glares, rolls his eyes and turns around again to leave. He finds it ridiculous that the other would discuss about it in public. Not that he wants the other to talk about it. “Sehun…wait please…” Sehun sighs, when he feels a hand around his arm,

 

 

“Don’t touch me Kim Jongin… You lost the rights.” Sehun grits, glaring at the other. Kim Jongin; the man who broke his heart in pieces and the man he pathetically loved all the years. “Listen to me Sehun… I had my reasons and now when I found you I don’t think I can keep the boulder of truth in my heart.”

 

 

Sehun could feel Jieun’s thundering heart. She’s hugging him tightly around his legs and Sehun notices a few curious glances towards them. He hates Jongin a lot more. Those ladies will have more stories to share about him. Sehun glances at his watch and down to Jieun. “I am sorry… I can’t do this now. I have a girl to look after…” Sehun says, trying to leave for the third time.

 

 

 

But

 

 

 

Here they are, in the Japanese café. Jieun sits next to Sehun, eating her Kimchi Miso Ramen and Sehun has his own Curry Ramen untouched. In front of him, the teacher hesitates with a rice meal. Sehun leans against the red leather chair, glaring at the teacher as he waits for the other to speak up and leave. It would be best if Jongin leaves quickly because Sehun’s mind is bringing back all the memories.

 

 

“I didn’t leave you because I stopped loving you or I had another man to love…” Sehun listens and Jieun perks up to listen. Sehun will have to explain to her later about everything since he can hear her loud mind but being a mannered child, she listens without asking anything.

 

 

“But my parents had to leave the city and I… there’s no way I can part with you in good terms Sehun… the distance and longing would kill me.”

 

 

“So you faked the breakup?” Sehun chuckles bitterly, shaking his head. His heart is breaking again after ten years.

 

 

“I believe we took a break, not breakup.”

 

 

“I lived ten years hating you Kim Jongin…” Sehun confesses. He really lived the ten years hating Kim Jongin for making him so miserable and pathetic,

 

 

“And I lived ten years loving you more…”

 

 

 

 

Jieun drops her chopsticks and stares at Sehun. Knowing Sehun’s sadness, she leans in and hugs him tightly and Sehun embraces her, kissing the crown of her head.

 

 

 

 

“But it took me by surprised that you moved on with life…” Jongin speaks sadly, throwing Jieun a look. Sehun tells her to eat her ramen and Sehun starts with his, ignoring Jongin who is trying to know about Jieun. “I didn’t know you are married…”

 

 

“Daddy is not married,” Jieun says, shocking both Sehun and Jongin. Sehun sighs and rolls his eyes and she whispers a small apology, “You are not?” Jongin asks him and from the corner of his eyes, Sehun could see Jieun shaking her head.

 

 

“She’s my sister’s… Jihae’s girl.”

 

 

“But you’re my daddy…” Jieun pouts, sending Sehun her puppy eyes and Sehun prods her to eat her meal without interruption.

 

 

Jongin taps his fingers curiously around his glass of drink and he bites his lips anxiously, “What happened to Jihae?”

 

 

“They are no longer around…” Sehun hopes Jongin would understand what he is trying to say and as expected the teacher widens his eyes and hangs his mouth open, “Oh God I am so sorry…”

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun helps Jieun to wipe her mouth when she’s done and Jongin watches their chemistry with a smile on his lips. “I really must leave now… I have a meeting in three,” Sehun says, calling for the bill and he ignores Jongin who is trying to pay the bill. “Will uncle Yeol be at the meeting with you?” Jieun asks and Sehun brings his brows together, pretending to think about it. She giggles, making the same expression, “Yes he will but the meeting will be short. Daddy’s promise.”

 

 

Jongin watches Sehun talk to Jieun, ignoring his existence and that ticked something in his heart. He wants to be a part of them and he would have been a part of them if he didn’t fuck up ten years ago by asking for a break.

 

 

 

“Sehun… Can we start over?”


	4. Bearby Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin has to baby sit his two year old girl. And the title says, Bear (Baby) Sitting.

Jongin rolls on the king sized bed with a groan. The other side of the bed is empty and cold. He groans again, hiding his head under covers. He pulls the bolster close, sighing in contentment as he smells the familiar scent. “I know you are awake, stop pretending.” Jongin freezes under the comforter, trying his level best to look asleep. He wants to avoid this moment because, “Jongin!” Sehun shouts his name, opening the curtains to let the sunshine in. “I will kick your ass. I am getting late Nie… please.”

 

 

Jongin sighs and pulls the covers off his head. He finds Sehun fumbling with his navy blue necktie. He spends a minute longer to admire his other half. Sehun is wearing grey slacks, black crisp shirt which he spent ten minutes ironing last night and Jongin finds the grey suit jacket hanging on their wardrobe knob. Jongin gets out of the bed and moves closer to Sehun, “Come here…” he pulls Sehun closer by the waist and takes over the necktie. He puts the tie around Sehun’s neck once again and quickly pecks Sehun’s lips. “You will be alright,” He says, securing the knot.

 

 

Sehun sighs heavily and wraps his hands around Jongin’s waist. “I am really nervous to get back to work,” Sehun says, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder. He calms down as Jongin runs his hands up and down his back but scowls when Jongin’s hand spanks his ass. “Trust me Hun… You will be just as good as you are two years ago.” Sehun’s scowl fades away and he looks up to the clock on the wall. “I have to go…” he says, pulling out from Jongin’s embrace. He moves to secure all the documents in a file.

 

 

Jongin puts the jacket on for Sehun and pats Sehun’s shoulder, “Thanks,” Sehun mumbles. Jongin tries not to comment on the strain in Sehun’s voice and he follows his husband out of their room. “Jieun will be awake soon,” Sehun stops to remind Jongin.

 

 

Jongin nods, remembering the hours of lecture he got from Sehun last night. “Bathe her first and try to brush her teeth.” Jongin nods again, listening to Sehun as the other pulls his socks up. “Wipe her dry, use her napkins and please…” Sehun makes an eye contact with Jongin, “Don’t forget the lotion.” Jongin completes, smiling at Sehun. He assures Sehun that he is not as bad as Sehun thinks. “Her milk,?” Sehun asks, testing Jongin if he remembers. Jongin nods again, taking Sehun’s briefcase in his hand, “Warm…” Sehun nods satisfied with the answer.

 

 

“Give me a good luck kiss,” Sehun demands, pulling Jongin in for a deep kiss. Jongin chuckles in between the kiss as he remembers than he did not brush his teeth yet but Sehun needs the good luck and he returns the kiss eagerly. “Drive safe…” Jongin says, reminding Sehun to text him when he reaches.

 

 

Jongin looks up to the clock as the door to their apartment locks itself. He waits for the time bomb impatiently. It is the first time Sehun leaves the house without Jieun and Jongin has to take care of her. It is not that he can’t take care of their two year old girl but without Sehun around, he is just not confident. He read articles about kids being left alone with their dads and he just doesn’t want to be those dads. He wants to be her superhero. He wants her to talk proudly about him when she grows up and, “Shit, I am getting emotional.” He mumbles almost running to get his phone to call Sehun back.

 

 

“I can do this.” He chants it like a mantra and walks into Jieun starry room. Her room smells like baby powder and lotion. All his worries fade into the air when he finds her wrapped up in her soft pink blanket. She sleeps like Sehun and smells like Sehun most of the time. Jongin kneels down next to her bed and admires his little girl. By blood, she’s neither his nor Sehun’s but they have sworn to raise her as their own. He gets very protective about her.

 

 

He smiles when her little hands moves to hold on to something and he gives his finger. She grabs his huge, long fingers with her five small fingers and Jongin swears he gained 10 years of lives. He leans in to kiss her forehead, “I love you baby girl.” He whispers and waits until she wakes up. He decides that he’s going to spend the whole day admiring his girl and no one should come in between them except Sehun.

 

 

So when she stretches and starts to wail of hunger, Jongin carries her and cradles her to his chest. He rubs his cheek against her and she brings her little hands to pat his cheeks, “Daddy…” She says and Jongin has all his love poured out to her as he peppers little kisses on her face. She giggles, enjoying the attention she gets from her father. “Are you hungry?” he asks her, rubbing her tummy as he makes his way to the bathroom. He turns the tap on, adjusting the temperature and turns to look at his girl who has her eyes focused on the yellow duck in the tub. “I guess not,” he answers his own question and walks back to the room. He lays her back on the bed, slowly taking off her night dresses. He keeps her distracted with her toys. He has seen Sehun doing so. Jongin scrunches up his nose when he has to remove her pampers, “I love your dad more since he deals with your shit all the time.” Jongin laughs at his own joke.

 

 

He carries her back to the bathroom and carefully puts her down in the bath tub. He quickly grabs the toothpaste and toothbrushes; blue and pink. “This is for me, and this is yours.” He tells her and opens her small mouth to try and brush the cute small teeth. She fights obviously and of course he gave up but if Sehun asks him; he did brush her teeth.

 

 

Jongin washes her up with one hand and brushes his teeth with the other. “I know… I am good at multitasking.” He praises himself and carefully pours the water over her head and wipes off the soap. She kicks the water, throws her duckies and does all the things that make Jongin sigh. He wraps her up quickly in a soft, fluffy, white towel. He puts her down in the middle of the bed, two small bolsters by her side and he covers her middle with the blanket. He pads towards the drawers for her clothes. “Hmmm,” he hums, looking through the pile of clothes and pulls out a pink bear onesie.

 

 

He carries along her wipes, pampers and lotion. After wrestling with Jieun for about ten minutes with her pampers, he applies lotion generously all over her body. “My pretty girl must have soft soft skin like her daddy…” Jongin says, blowing raspberry on her tummy and her loud giggles fills the house. His soft heart expands at the sound of her laughter, “This is what they say about being a father…” Jongin tells her and curses himself for being emotional again.

 

 

His next task is to mix her milk and feed her without ruining her cute getup. Jongin is adamant to send Sehun pictures of his successful day as a house dad and he prays for his little girl to cooperate. Jongin eyes Jieun who is watching him with her doe eyes in her colourful baby chair. Jongin sucks on the nipple, tasting the milk and makes airplane noises before swaying the bottle to gain her attention. She makes grabby hands to the bottle and Jongin, “Ahhhhh….” He tells her. She opens her little mouth and in the bottle goes.

 

 

As she chugs down her milk, Jongin mixes himself orange juice. He runs to his room to grab his phone as fast as he can. “Ohhh baby look,” he shows her a picture of a cat but she pays no attention to the device. He feels rejected and starts typing to Sehun. He takes candid pictures of the little girl and spams Sehun’s inbox. He chuckles, imagining Sehun’s reaction.

 

 

Jongin gets all alerted when Jieun throws the bottle away and he quickly grabs the bottle before it falls and breaks. He shivers, imagining Sehun’s wrath if anything in the house breaks. “Let’s not break anything baby… daddy will kill me.” He fakes a cry and pouts. His misery makes Jieun laugh and he pouts more.

 

 

Jieun wails loudly all of a sudden and Jongin rushes to her side, “What’s wrong baby girl?” he carries her up but she starts trashing in his arms. He frowns and gets worried. He hates when she cries. She bends down in his arms and he holds her tightly, “You want to go down?” He asks, contemplating on it. Reluctantly he puts her down and she holds herself up against the cabinets. Her two hands supporting her body as she takes steps.

 

 

Jongin opens the fridge to keep his forgotten juice and he hears Jieun’s excited giggles as soon as he opens the fridge. He blinks at his daughter, surprised with her reaction. She makes her way, towards the fridge and Jongin quickly grabs his phone. His intuition says something interesting might come up. He holds the door open, not caring about the current wastage. “Choco,” she says and Jongin stares, dumbfounded. She keeps hitting the dry compartment where Sehun hides his chocolates from Jongin. “Baby girl… I can’t believe your daddy shares chocolates with you but not me.” Jongin complains, rolling his eyes. He swiftly snaps pictures of her standing in front of the fridge and quickly sends it to Sehun;

 

 

“HOW DARE YOU SHARE CHOCOLATES WITH JIEUN BUT NOT ME?” he types initially but when he look back at the picture he deletes it and,

 

 

“There’s a bear in the kitchen raiding our fridge. What do I do? Do I feed her?”

 

 

 

Jongin presses the send button and pulls out Sehun’s chocolate treasure box. His little girl’s eyes shine brightly and he swears he see a glimpse of Sehun in her, “Aishhh the things I do for both of you…” Jongin mumbles, breaking a tiny piece for her. He carries her up, closes the fridge with a kick and walks into the living room.

 

 

“Aha… wait…” he tells her when she gets impatient. He sits her on his laps and takes a small bite of the chocolate with his teeth. She watches him, almost wailing angrily and he gives the chocolate to her with his finger. She sucks on his finger like her life depends on it and Jongin shakes his head, thinking how much Sehun must have spoilt her with all the chocolates. He continues feeding her until his phone rings. “That must be your daddy…” Jongin carries her with him and answers the phone instantly.

 

 

 

 

“IF YOU EAT MY CHOCOLATES I SWEAR I WILL BURN YOUR LAPTOP.”

 

 

 

 

The End


	5. Little Promises and Big Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun watches his lil girl's solo dance performance and bursts out laughing when she pouts towards him,  
> "Daddy i forgot my steps." And while Sehun laughs, his girl's teacher notices him, frowning unhappily.

Little Promises and Big Smiles

 

Sehun rushes to school. He will be dead if he’s late and in midst of finishing his paperwork he is ten minutes late. Now, he has only 15 minutes to drive to Jieun’s school. As he rushes to his car, he calculates the estimated time he has to reach the school without having to use the normal route. He has to use the inner road to save five minutes. Sehun gets behind the wheels and drives off to the school.

 

Sehun reaches the school compound in targeted time. He ignores the fact that he drove above speed limit. He makes sure to look presentable. He pushes his hair up, combs the back of his neck and smacks his lips together. The tinted window of his sports car assures him that he looks good. Sehun knows his way very well around the school. He makes his way towards the school hall and takes a deep breath when the performance hasn’t started. Or, did he miss it?

 

Sehun is ushered to the table at the front. He smiles awkwardly at everyone as he passes through them and when he arrives at his table, he shakes hand with every other parent. “Did Jieun perform yet?” he asks another father who happens to be Jieun’s classmate’s.

 

“Not yet. You arrived just on time.” Sehun smiles and brings his eyes to the beautifully decorated stage. He is nervous, very nervous to be exact. He silently prays for his little girl to be brave and beautiful on stage. He hears the music cue and like every other parent, Sehun perks up, tries to have a glance on his little girl. He couldn’t send her to school due to some meetings but he had made sure his butlers had his little girl prepared for her performance. Sehun had spent his nights, fourteen nights watching his little girl practice in front of him with his stereo blasting the Baby Shark Song. If you are to ask him, he really hates the song. It’s stuck in his head like a nightmare.

 

Sehun smiles widely when he finds his little girl appearing in a shark costume. Her little eyes find him instantly, turning into crescents beautifully. It’s a trait that runs in the family. Sehun remembers the first time he held her in his arms, his little girl smiled at him so beautifully. “I love you baby girl.” He mouths to her and she smiles more, focusing on the beat. Her tiny hands make small fishes and she moves along cutely, eyes fixed on him. Even when they were practising at home, Sehun reminded her to look everywhere, at people but again, she chooses to only look at her father. Sehun shakes his head with a smile. He feels so proud of her. Seven years ago he didn’t thought he would see this day but here he is, watching his precious baby performing on stage prettily.

 

Sehun gets excited for a part. This was the part he argued with his baby girl. He changed the steps for her instead of following her teacher’s steps. When it comes to “Daddy shark” as a substitute of making big fish with her hands, he made her point at him. She points at him, making finger loves and he blows kisses towards her. He hears the mothers in the hall clapping in adoration at her and again he feels extremely proud of his little girl.

 

All of a sudden she pauses, staring at him. Sehun tilts his head, raising his eyebrows asking her what’s wrong.

 

“Daddy I forgot my steps!”

 

 

For two seconds Sehun gapes at his girl. She clearly looks lost, not knowing what to do next. The song continues and she keeps looking at him expectantly. Sehun breaks into laughter. Instead of feeling disappointed, he finds his little girl extremely adorable. Everyone heard her through the microphone attached on her shark costume. When Sehun stops laughing, he stands up and guides her for the end part of the song. He moves his hands and she gasps loudly, finally remembering the steps. He sits back with a huge smile and the man beside him tells him how adorable she is.

 

 

“Daddy….” She whines, falling in his arms when she gets back to him after the performance. He shark costume is replaced with the new dress he bought for her; A pink dress. “I forgot my steps.” She hides her face in his chest and he brings her up to sit on his laps. “No worries baby girl. You did very well. I am so proud of you.” He kisses her cheeks. He holds her against his chest and they watch the rest of the performance. He is no longer interested in the other performance but from time to time his baby girl cheers for her friends he realizes he should show some interest on other person’s child too.

 

 

“Daddy, that’s my teacher.” Jieun drags Sehun to meet a man. Sehun frowns, not recognizing the teacher. “Is he new?” Sehun asks his girl before they reach to the teacher. “Yes. He replaced Mrs Kang.” Sehun nods, following his girl’s lead and they stand in front of the teacher.

 

“Sir, meet my daddy!” Jieun taps her teacher’s arm and Sehun ruffles his girl’s soft hair before his eyes meet the teacher’s and he freezes on his feet.

 

 

“Jongin”

 

“Sehun”

 

 

Jongin gives Sehun a questioning look after eyeing Jieun. “Oh Jieun is your daughter.” Sehun catches the grimace in Jongin’s voice and as a reply, Sehun puts up his best bitch face and replies, “Yes, she’s my girl.”

 

“Sir, daddy is the one who taught me the love!” Jieun tells Jongin, making the finger loves and the man, who is a teacher by profession smiles warmly at Jieun. “But your daddy laughed when you forgot your steps.” Sehun glares back at Jongin who has his revenge look on his face.

 

“So mean…” Jieun pouts, rubbing her cheeks against Sehun’s arm. She holds his hand tightly and Sehun looks away from Jongin to his girl, “I am sorry baby girl. You looked so adorable I can’t help myself. But I showed you…” Sehun crouches down next to her and her eyes shine brightly. “Your teacher should have done that.” Sehun bites back at Jongin and his girl looks up to her teacher. Sehun smirks happily when he hears Jongin sigh in defeat.

 

 

Just then a group of girls calls Jieun and she runs to her friend. Sehun is left alone with Jongin.

 

“The fuck am I disappointed for. You never kept your promises.” Sehun hears Jongin mumbles, and he brings his eyes off his daughter to look at Jongin who is faking his smile at other parents. “Excuse me?”

 

“You fucking moved on from us… happy with your little girl.” Sehun watches Jongin take a glance to where Jieun is and when their eyes meet, Jongin rolls his eyes. Sehun scoffs, shaking his head. “She calls me daddy because I am 20 years older than her and he real father fucked up with a young woman.” Sehun mumbles, going closer to Jongin’s ears to share the secret only he knows. He witnesses the colour on Jongin’s face drain, turning into complete shock. “What do you mean?” Jongin asks Sehun, looking concerned like the Jongin he loved.

 

“She is the older Oh’s child, my sister.”

 

“What the hell?” Jongin reacts after a long silence. Jongin stares at Sehun trying to search for the lie but Sehun’s unmoving eyes say it all. “She doesn’t know about her real father. I took care of her since she’s a baby and she calls me daddy…”

 

“What about your father?” Jongin feels bile rising in his throat, thinking about Sehun’s father. The man had never been in Jongin’s good book. Sehun scoffs and chuckles dryly, “If I am her father for her, what could he be for her. Do the maths Jongin.”

 

“He’s so sick.” Jongin looks troubled with his hand on his waist and the other on his forehead. Sehun looks for Jieun in her small crowd of friends and spots her looking back at him, she waves at him happily. “I feel like a fool for hating her minutes ago.” Sehun hears Jongin next to him.

 

“Biased.”

 

“I am possessive.” Jongin argues back and Sehun looks at the teacher questioningly.

 

“You were getting emotional minutes ago on how I broke my promises and all…”

 

“Shut up.” Jongin spits, scratching his head in a shy smile. “I have a right to be mad. I am seeing you after years and I find you with a little girl who calls you daddy.”

 

“Unexpected circumstances Jongin….”

 

“Yeah, I get it. So this was the reason you asked for a break and left the city.” Sehun nods to Jongin’s question, adjusting the watch in his wrist. He should look for food, Jieun could be hungry. Just then he finds his little girl making her way towards him, hands on her stomach.

 

“I should feed her.” Sehun tells Jongin, welcoming Jieun, taking her hand in his. Jongin nods, fidgeting on his foot.

 

“Daddy I am hungry…” Jieun whines, patting her stomach. Jongin laughs and looks around for the food booth. “Over there. You can get your food over there.” Jongin shows Sehun the food booth and the father takes his girl’s hand in his, “See you again Jongin…” Sehun excuses himself.

 

“Daddy you know my teacher?” Jieun asks when they walk away. Sehun surprises himself as he hears his girl’s whispers despite the screams and laughter around them.

 

“Yeah, I know him long time ago.” Sehun tells her. She turns around to look at her teacher, “Daddy he is looking at us.” She informs Sehun.

 

“Let’s go get some food before all these monsters eat them up.” Sehun says distracting her from thinking about all the possibilities of him knowing Jongin. Jieun breaks into giggles instantly.

 

 

“Sehun…!” Sehun pauses when he hears Jongin calling him. Jieun looks at Sehun and Sehun looks at her before turning around to look at Jongin. Sehun raises his eyebrows,

 

 

“Your promise…. What about it?” Jongin asks, looking nervous and doubtful.

 

 

“I’ll let Jieun inform you about it.” He answers and turns around to get to the food counter. He smiles warmly, heart bursting into bubbles on his own. He realizes Jieun’s curiosity but chooses to ignore her.

 

 

Jongin watches Sehun walk away with a smile on his face. “Love you babe.” Jongin whispers, smiling to himself.


	6. My Mate is a Retriever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun gets warned about mating season. Opps.

He was a new-born when he was taken into her shelter. The moment he opened his eyes, she was the first thing he saw and he fell in love with her. She calls herself mommy and she calls him, Hunnie. As days passed, Hunnie learnt to walk and that day on, he knew his name is not actually Hunnie, but Sehun. Sehun can’t wait for his first birthday because according to mommy, that will be the day he will have his human form.

 

Sehun is a hybrid, a human hybrid. His genes are more canine than human. But since the genes are there, he will be getting a human form and when his human form comes, he will learn all human natures like walking on two feet, talking and manners. That is what his mommy, a human had told him.

 

Sehun felt very sick the night before his birthday. He barked and gained his mommy’s attention. She patted his head, and played with his ears telling him what is happening. The pain was unbearable for him and he leaned in for her touches. He went to sleep after drinking some milk, accompanied by mommy’s singing voice.

 

Morning was different for him. He felt hands and legs. He blinked his eyes and looked around. Everything looked the same but when he looked at himself, he was the one different. He stood on his legs, taking careful steps to the mirror. He doesn’t even know if he is big or small. Sehun took a deep breath and saw himself in the mirror.

 

He is small. His legs are short and his hands are pale. Sehun stared at his face for some time and decided that he like how he looks in his human form. His hair is brown, just like his fur. His skin is pale just like his mommy’s. He touched his hair which feels just as soft as his fur. He likes it. He likes his human form very much.

 

 

-Present time-

 

 

Mommy taught Sehun everything she can about human when Sehun changes into his human form. They often go back to the clinic Sehun came from for check-ups and that is when he know he is now a full grown dog and his human form will be an adult soon too. Sehun hears it all when the doctor explains to mommy about his progress as a dog and when he is asked to change to his human form, the doctor speaks to him.

 

“How do you feel, Sehun?”

 

“I feel very well, doctor.” Sehun replies politely. Mommy had always reminded him to be polite and he loves it when mommy gives him treats by the end of the day for being a good boy.

 

“You should at least be in your human form once a day from now, Sehun. The human in you must grow, be an adult like your dog.”

 

“I will doctor. I will go to park and walk like humans.” Sehun promises the doctor. The doctor laughs and Sehun looks at his mommy curiously.

 

“You taught him well Lila, but I must say, he is a charming one. Keep him safe from the other dogs Lila. The mating is near.”

 

Sehun flushes when he hears it. He believes that he is still young to be mated. He has a lot to learn still, a lot to see around his neighbourhood. It felt like he was just a pup weeks ago and now there’s mating.

 

“Do not worry, doctor. I will keep an eye on my precious Hunnie.”

 

 

Sehun follows mommy to the store. She begged him to be in his human form but Sehun argued that he had been in his human form the whole day and he should be in his actual form. He has his leash on and he hops on the passenger seat of her car. He loves sticking his head out the window and have the wind hit his face gracefully. This is his favourite part of going on a car ride.

 

Sehun waits in the car when his mommy leaves to buy vegetables by the roadside. He looks around, telling himself that he should come here and explore again. He spots a group of dogs in a distance and he shudders when one of them spot him in the car. All five dogs turn to look at him and Sehun looks away. This must be their territory and Sehun, being a new dog is invading their territory. He wants no fight and he displays it clearly. But there’s this one dog running towards him. His presence feels powerful.

 

The other dog is pearl white and his eyes are dark brown; a unique combination for a dog. Sehun stares at the dog. He is safe inside the car because somehow he feel that he would be ripped if he is out there.

 

It barks him. “Get out of here.”

 

Sehun’s tail stops wagging. Sehun could not understand why he is chasing him away.

 

“I don’t want to fight. I am here with my mommy.” Sehun barks back. He really wishes the dog would go now.

 

“I don’t care. I want you out of my sight!” It barks again, but this time showing its sharp teeth. Sehun shudders, tail wagging quickly. He really want mommy to come back fast and safe him. Something is not right and Sehun knows it is not about the territory.

 

 

Sehun didn’t tell his mommy about the frightful encounter he had with the white dog. He doesn’t want her to worry about him. She did notice the dog by the car and thought it wanted to make friends and Sehun said yes. He lied to mommy for the first time.

 

 

Sehun tells himself that the place is not worth his time at all. There are no ice creams around and there are no parks. He doesn’t want to go there back unless mommy follows. So today, in his human form, Sehun goes to the same park he goes to everyday.

 

He gets himself an ice cream and thanks the vendor politely. He makes his way to the bench and sits there as he indulges on his chocolate ice cream. A dirty plastic bag flies in his direction and his ice cream falls to the ground. Sehun looks at his ice cream, in the verge of crying. Mommy gave him money enough for only one ice cream and it is now gone.

 

“I am sorry. I’ll get you another ice cream.” A foreign voice speaks when Sehun is busy staring at his melted chocolate ice cream.

 

“No. Thank you. Mommy said not to talk to strangers.”

 

“Well you obviously did talk to me.”

 

Sehun blinks his eyes at the stranger’s point and looks up to the voice. A familiar dominating aura surrounds him, making his bone shiver.

 

“It is you.” The stranger chuckles, ruffling his silver hair. Sehun freezes on his spot and panics. He is the scary dog from yesterday.

 

“Hey. Don’t be afraid.” The stranger tells him, smiling beautifully. Yesterday Sehun saw his razor sharp teeth and today he sees a perfect human set of teeth behind a boyish smile. His human heart is enjoying this.

 

“I am sorry I scared you off yesterday.”

 

“I wasn’t scared.” Sehun tells, moving an inch away when the stranger sits beside him on the bench.

 

“I am Kai. What is your name?”

 

Sehun glares at the scary dog which is suddenly being so nice to him. He remembers his mommy’s words and, “I am Sehun.”

 

They sit awkwardly for a few minutes and then Sehun excused himself. “I must go home. Mommy will wait for me.” Sehun makes up a reason just to be away from the dog.

 

“I’ll send you home.” Kai offers but he catches Sehun’s troubled scent. “I need to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, Sehun.”

 

“It is okay, Kai. That was nothing. I understand it’s a territory thing.” Sehun says and start walking away.

 

“I will feel better if I send you home.”

 

Sehun sighs and allows Kai to tag along. What Sehun did not expect is, mommy standing in the lawn, sweeping the dry leaves. She looks up and runs excitedly towards him. “Oh my God, Hunnie who is this handsome guy?” she asks, sounding extremely pleased for a reason Sehun is yet to understand.

 

“I don’t know him mommy.” Sehun mumbles and stands beside his mommy, not looking at Kai’s face.

 

“Oh! I think I know you! You were the white dog! Were you?” She asks, walking to Kai, taking his hands in hers. Sehun scowls at his sight.

 

Kai chuckles awkwardly, “Yes mam, I am the white dog. I just wanted to say sorry to Sehun.”

 

“Why?” Mommy questions Kai and Sehun panics for the second time. Mommy should not know what happened.

 

“He dropped my ice cream.” Sehun interrupts before Kai speaks. Kai scratches his head with a soft shade of red on his cheeks.

“Awww….” Mommy coos, looking at Sehun apologetically. They continue talking for a while and Kai finally excuses himself. Sehun rejoices.

 

“Hey Sehun…”

 

Sehun turns to look at Kai who is standing handsomely with his hands in his pocket. His perfectly styled silver hair shines under the sunlight and Sehun begins to wonder if his hair shines under the sunlight.

 

“Will you meet me tomorrow, at the park?”

 

“No promises.” Sehun replies, turning to walk in but stops again at another call from Kai.

 

“Come in your dog form…” Kai tells him and walks away. Kai smiles to himself when gets the exact reaction from Sehun. Kai wishes that when Sehun meets him tomorrow, he could confirm the doubt in his dog’s mind. A feeling only he could identify by being a dog.

 

 

Kai waits patiently for Sehun to come. He waits nearby the bench Sehun sat yesterday. He wags his tail anxiously, asking himself if Sehun would really come. Kai catches Sehun’s scent from a distance and jumps around happily.

 

“Hey.” Sehun barks, when he reaches Kai.

 

Sehun looks so much more beautiful in his dog form than his human form. Kai couldn’t keep his eyes off the other dog until he hears Sehun’s annoyed bark, bursting his bubbles.

 

“I was lost in you, for a moment.” Kai tells and of course dogs could not hide their feelings. Sehun’s wagging tail tells him everything.

 

“Why did you want to see me Kai?” Sehun asks, as they move side by side. A human passes by coos at how cute they look.

 

Sehun stops when Kai stops. He looks at Kai thinking what the dog is up to. He could see Kai’s boyish smile through him and unconsciously he smiles too. Kai takes a step closer to him and cranes his neck up to nip Sehun’s brown ears.

 

The gesture causes Sehun to wag his tail faster and he rubs his face against Kai’s neck. Kai licks his cheek in return.

 

“How did you know?” Sehun asks Kai.

 

“The moment I saw you, I was calm and everything fits like perfect pieces.” Kai answers Sehun, pushing Sehun away playfully.

 

“I felt like everything was a mess.” Sehun lies and pushes Kai back and sprints off.

 

He looks back to see the white dog coming after him and Sehun dashes off as quickly as he could. He makes a few turns to tease the other and when Kai finally jumps on him, Sehun falls on the ground and Kai licks his whole face affectionately.

 

“You better tell your mommy you found a mate.”

 

“More like my mate found me.”

 

 

\- The End -


	7. Super Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs a mate or he has to leave his pack. Both are not in his hands to decide.

“Hey Alpha…” Chanyeol prods his shoulder and joins him as he takes a sip of his beer. “You are going to need pups of your own too.”

There are three pups around him, napping on his legs and stomach as their parents enjoys the small celebration in the colony. Kai shuts his eyes, blinking painfully slow. He knows he needs a family of his own soon. A leader of a pack will need pups to be worthy of the pack. He looks at Chanyeol with a sad smile. “Can I adopt your pup? He asks Chanyeol. Chanyeol punches him and shakes his head.

 

“I don’t know Yeol… I need a mate for it.” Kai sighs again as the thought of having a mate crushes his heart. He is getting older and he still couldn’t find his mate.

“Maybe he’s dead.” Kai speaks sadly. That’s what normally happens. If a wolf does not get his mate by a certain time, the possibility of the mate being date is high.

 

“And if your mate is dead, you would have known. Your wolf would know.” Chanyeol answers, clenching his fists. He really wishes to punch his alpha. But Chanyeol understands what his alpha is going through. Kai would have to step down, give the pride he made to another alpha and be left as a lone wolf. The thought of his best friend being a lone wolf terrifies him.

 

“You still have time. Relax.” Chanyeol tries but he knows his efforts are vain. He can see it through Kai’s eyes; the alpha had given up hope.

 

 

Kai goes for his rounds earlier than usual. Normally Chanyeol would follow him but the beta is busy with his mate and pups. Kai checks on their territorial border, making sure no other wolves breaks in. He checks on the human trails to ensure they keep their promises. They made a pact with the humans, wolves don’t hunt them and human will not harm them. It was a simple pact but that kept the peace in town.

 

Kai stops when he hears a whimper. The soft cry comes from the river. Kai makes his way there, following the lead of his hearing. He stops when he finds what is making the noise; a wolf. To be exact, an Omega.

 

Kai makes his presence known to the omega and it looks up to him. It hurt its leg. “Who are you?” Kai questions first before helping the hurt omega. The omega is a white wolf, slightly smaller than Kai is.

 

“I am thrown out of my pack.”

 

Kai knows the reason why a wolf gets thrown out of pack. He looks at the omega and the hurt paw. “You are in my territory. Shift and I’ll take you to our healer.”

 

Kai turns around when the omega shifts and when he finally hears a male’s voice, he turns around. Kai looks at the omega’s bleeding foot and feels pity for the other. Kai looks up to the omega but gets blinded for a millisecond. He blinks his wolf’s eyes to carefully look at the male’s face. The omega is his. He couldn’t even look at the male’s face properly and his wolf had imprinted on the omega.

 

Kai stares at the omega. His omega is too beautiful. How did he even be this lucky to have such beautiful mate? Chanyeol would be envious. His omega’s eyes are shining, his skin is fair but his face is red, must be because of the pain on his foot. Everything about his mate is beautiful. Kai could not describe anymore.

 

The omega gasps, when he tries walking to Kai. The pain is unbearable. Sensing the pain of his mate, Kai moves closer to the male and when they are close, Kai gets drowned in his scent. Kai can no longer control his wolf. He bends down and licks the blood on the omega’s foot.

 

The omega grabs on Kai’s fur, pulling it in pain. “What are you doing?”

 

“I believe I am helping my mate.”

 

 

Kai left the male with Yixing and rushes back to his house. The look his omega gave him was hurtful. Now that he has found his mate, what must he do? The omega does not look interested in him at all. It is the alpha that imprints on their omega. What if his omega hates him?

 

“Who is that omega?” Kai jumps out of his mental conversation when Chanyeol jumps on him, smelling so much like sex.

 

“Can you not jump on me after having sex?”

 

“Don’t be jealous alpha. I am sure this omega is your mate.”

 

“What if he hates me?” Kai questions Chanyeol, sounding so insecure. He may be powerful and dominant at his work but in the sense of mate he became insecure.

 

“Is that possible?” Chanyeol asks Kai back, scratching his head. “I don’t think an omega will hate their alpha.”

 

“He gave me a disgusted look.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I licked his wound…”

 

“Oh my God that is disgusting! Why would you do that?” Chanyeol screams.

 

Kai rubs his face, “I didn’t do it. My wolf did it.”

 

Kai watches his best friends pace in his room, ready to pounce on him. “You are one stupid alpha.” Chanyeol tells, pointing his finger at Kai.

 

 

Kai decides to visit the omega. He walks to Yixing’s house but to his disappointment, the omega is not there. Kai knows the omega is somewhere around. He did not leave. Kai walks around the colony searching for his omega. He could call his omega using the mate bond but he decides to search himself.

 

Kai finds the omega with two pups around him. Pups loves omega naturally because of the maternal instincts. Kai’s heart swells in pride and happiness. This is the sight he had always wanted to see; His omega and his pups.

 

Kai clears his throat and the pups runs to him. “Go to your parents.” He tell them and they dash off after leaving kisses all over his face.

 

“Hi.” Kai greets his omega with a smile and his beautiful omega looks away. Kai catches the blush on his omega’s cheeks. At least his omega does not hate him.

 

“I am Kai.” Kai introduces himself.

 

“I am Sehun.”

 

Kai closes the gap between them and tries his omega’s name on his lips, “Sehun…”

 

Sehun looks up into the alpha’s eyes and feels the connection between them. He sees through Kai and all of his emotions.

 

“I am thankful you found your way here.” Kai whispers loud enough for the omega to hear him. Sehun’s sweet scent is distracting Kai from his thoughts.

 

“Yixing said he didn’t need to cure my wound.” Sehun speaks, finally appreciating how handsome his alpha looks. Kai’s sharp jaws are like knives, his eyes are deep but affectionate, and his voice is sweet and charming and…

 

“Why is that so?” Kai’s question interrupts his thoughts.

“Because you licked my wound….”

 

Kai smiles, almost laughing but then he remembers Sehun giving him a disgusted look. “I thought you hated it…”

 

“I hated that my mate saw me for the first time in such unfortunate state.”

 

Kai actually laughs this time. Sehun shuts Kai by dropping a tender kiss on his lips. The laughter stops and Kai stares at Sehun.

 

“Will you stay with me?” Kai asks, holding Sehun’s hand. Sehun interlaces their fingers and looks into Kai’s eyes.

 

“It has always been about you. I am not going anywhere now when I found you.”

 

Kai pulls Sehun in for a kiss instantly. He pulls Sehun closer to his body, closing the gap between them. Kai kisses Sehun affectionately, feeling the plump lips against his own. Sehun moans when Kai bites his lower lip, sucking its sweetness. Sehun tastes so sweet. Kai deepens the kiss and Sehun gives in naturally. He needs more and his omega gives him all his needs.

 

 

The whole pack celebrates for their alpha. The celebration is huge with lots of food and dance. A group of close human friends are also invited. Kai keeps his eyes on Sehun as the omega tags along with Chanyeol’s mate. Baekhyun brings Sehun around to introduce him to the pack members. Everyone welcomes Sehun with a hug and Kai grows uncomfortably possessive about it. 

 

“I hate this.” Kai mumbles to himself and makes his way towards Sehun. Kai pulls Sehun away from Baekhyun and kisses his omega possessively. Sehun moans in delight but his hand pushes Kai away. Kai finds Sehun’s shy smile endearing.

 

“Everyone is looking.” Sehun whispers, hiding his face into the crook of Kai’s neck.

 

 

It feels surreal for Kai that tonight; he has his mate beside him on the bed. Just yesterday he told Chanyeol that he might not get a mate at all and today, Sehun, his beautiful omega mate lies beautifully beside him. Kai wipes the sweat off Sehun’s forehead as he smiles to himself. Sehun looks beautifully wrecked beside him. He places his hand on Sehun’s bare tummy, silently wishing that they will have pups soon. The thought of having pups excites him. Kai wants to wake Sehun up for another round but he stops himself. His Sehun needs rest.

 

 

“Stop licking me.” Sehun moans as he stretches on the bed. His body is sore but it feels good.

“No. You taste so sweet.” Kai whispers, going for Sehun’s lips. They kiss and cuddle on bed until Chanyeol’s loud voice interrupts their sweet time. “Alpha you are needed!”

 

 

Kai senses his mate feeling unwell. He leaves his work and rushes home to look for his mate. He finds Sehun on their bed, cocooned in their blanket. “Hey baby…. What’s wrong?” Kai asks, hugging Sehun.

 

“I don’t know… I feel sick all of a sudden.” Sehun answers, leaning in to Kai. He feels better now but the discomfort is still there.

 

“Should I get Yixing?”

 

“No. He will just say you healed me.”

 

“But still….”

 

“No… Stay with me awhile. I will be fine.” Sehun tells weakly and feels Kai shift behind him. Kai pulls him into a comfortable position and hugs him. “I am okay, Kai. Don’t worry.”

 

 

When the night comes, Kai notices Sehun getting worst. He is even vomiting. “Hey… I am getting Yixing okay? Wait here.”

 

Sehun grabs Kai’s hand before the alpha dashes out. “I think I know what is happening.” Sehun tells weakly, leaning against the toilet bowl. He had two rounds of vomiting and he is drained.

 

Kai kneels beside Sehun, running his fingers into Sehun’s sweaty hair. “What is it?” Kai asks worriedly.

 

“We are having pups soon.”

 

 

-The End-


	8. ALPHAbetically in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Oh Sehun is in love with Alpha Kai from A-Z

Sehun is just losing it. And every time he lays his eyes on this one particular Alpha, he loses it. He loses his mind. Sehun just has it out of his pretty head, rolling towards the alpha and it is there before his feet to be kicked. Wait. What?

 

There. Sehun is rambling again.

 

The Alpha, his name is Kai. But Sehun loves calling him ‘My Kai.’ He heard about alphas being totally possessive with their mate and oh God Sehun’s omega self shivers in excitement of the thought of his alpha being possessive over him but the overwhelming sense of possessiveness he has for his alpha is questionable.

 

1\. They are not mated yet  
2\. Are they even mates?  
3\. Errmm Kai doesn’t know Sehun.

 

Right now at this moment, Sehun is walking to school. Instead of just walking across the street and take the left turning and a 3 minute walk to school, Sehun decides to take the right turning from his house, walk 5 minutes straight, turn right again, pass by his alpha’s home and go to school that way. He is currently 10 feet away from his future home. Future home because that is where he would live with Kai once they mate.

 

His omega senses are happy, he smells his alpha.

 

4 feet away from Kai’s home and Sehun spots the alpha walking out of the door with his bag hanging on his left shoulder. Sehun nearly melts at the sight but he now wishes to disappear!

 

Kai is looking at him.

 

“What do I do!” he screams in his head.

 

His cheeks are heating up, his ears are burning. Kai is still looking at him. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and walks carefully /dramatically slow/ towards the school. Sehun know he is passing in front of Kai who is glaring at him with all his alpha authority and all those alpha pheromones attacking Sehun’s nostrils causing the wolf in his head to jump in happiness.

 

 

“Hey Omega.”

 

 

Sehun freezes on spot, clutching his bag nervously /eagerly/. Sehun turns around slowly to come face to face with his alpha. Kai is frowning at Sehun but he smiles a second later.

 

“Oh my pretty alpha…” Sehun whispers instantly /in his mind/, skin tingling with all the known feelings.

 

Sehun snaps out of his bubble when Kai walks towards him majestically. He can see Kai’s handsome wolf walking towards him in pride and glory. Fur as black as Kai’s hair, Eyes as deep as Kai’s own, aura as strong as it is and powerful.

 

“I will have to take you home now, omega.” Kai tells the red omega. He clearly knows why the omega is in such condition.

 

“No.” Sehun says, taking in the alpha’s sweet smell.

 

“I believe you should not disobey an alpha…” Kai tells the omega, tilting his head a little to tease.

 

“But why…?” Sehun questions his alpha.

 

“I will be straight to my point but before that, will you kindly tell me your name?” Kai speaks smoothly and all those perfect words hit Sehun’s lovesick brain like a record breaking music.

 

“Sehun… I am Oh Sehun.”

 

“Now Sehun, You are going to be on your first heat soon.”

 

Sehun stares at Kai in fear. He is stressing out all of a sudden. “I don’t have a mate!” Sehun screams his thought out loud and he regrets it instantly because, “No. I have this person I like but….!” Sehun is rambling, losing his mind in front of Kai who just got to know about his whole existence and to make everything worst, Heat!

 

“Come…” Kai tries dragging Sehun away from the street to his house but Sehun remains unmoving.

 

Kai groans, “This is a street full of Alphas, Omega Sehun. And if you wish to be taken by at least 10 unmated alphas, let me know.”

 

Sehun starts sobbing. It’s coming. His emotions are haywire. “No! I want to go home!” he screams but heat without mate is not what he planned. How did his heat even come five months earlier?

 

“Kai…. My heat is early. Very early.”

 

Kai nods as he takes the omega home. He decides to keep his mouth shut and focuses on controlling his mind, body and wolf under control. Sehun smells extremely sweet and he is way more gorgeous up close. Even more gorgeous now as Sehun rambles about his plans on getting a mate. Kai smiles knowingly at whom Sehun is hinting.

 

“Why do you walk so far when the school is just right there?” Kai questions the omega when they reach Sehun’s home. Kai takes his opportunity well. With Sehun’s heat clouding his mind, it’s easier to get answers.

 

“I walk that way to see my alpha…”

 

“And who is your alpha?”

 

 

Sehun finds himself lowering to the ground. He is also starting to feel sticky in between his legs. Sehun shakes his head, refusing to let Kai know. This wasn’t the plan. This is not how he wanted to tell Kai about liking him and wanting to be his mate.

 

“Who were you looking at the other day in the field?” Kai asks Sehun. It just became so much fun for Kai to tease the omega. “My alpha…” Sehun answers in a whisper kneeling on the pavement in front of his house.

 

“Do you have your eyes on your alpha only?” Kai questions again but this time Sehun looks up to him, “Yes, only my alpha.”

 

“He knows about you?” Kai asks Sehun back. The flushed omega shakes his head, forcing himself up. Kai shuts his eyes tightly when a gush of wind blew Sehun sweet, warm smell into his nostrils. The wolf in him fights but Kai wins.

 

“He doesn’t know me.” Sehun mumbles.

 

“For a very enthusiastic stalker version of an omega, you are quite dumb.” Kai tells, taking two steps forward to stand close by the omega.

 

“What do you mean?” Sehun questions in midst of controlling his emotions. With his alpha standing close near him, Sehun gets attacked by a mild wave of heat. He gasps, grabbing Kai’s arm for support but realizes it is a mistake.

 

“One, your methods of stalking weren’t so subtle.” Kai takes Sehun’s hand and caresses it, hoping it would calm the wolf in Sehun. Sehun lets out a choked sob. He wants to really cry but his omega wolf is enjoying his alpha wolf’s touch too much to even bother about embarrassment.

 

“Second, don’t you think an alpha would know if an omega imprinted on him?”

 

Sehun feels a tear roll down his cheeks and he let out another choked sob but it quickly changes into soft moans when he senses a pair of strong arms around his body. ‘My Alpha’ his wolf screams in his head. The body heat from his alpha radiates around his body, warming him up with love and desires.

 

“Sehun….” Kai calls when the omega is indulging without acknowledging.

 

“You knew all along…” Sehun whisper moans when he is completely leaning against his alpha’s chest as the other guides them both into the house to Sehun’s room.

 

“Of course I knew.” Kai replies as he lays Sehun down on the bed. The warmth is gone and Sehun moans in regret, hands reaching for Kai.

 

“Then why didn’t you do anything?” Sehun would actually be screaming at Kai now if not for his heat blocking the possibilities to be angry at his alpha.

 

“Because….” Kai kneels on the bed, face close to Sehun as he eyes Sehun glistened lips and feel the warm breaths on his own skin.

 

“I wanted to trigger your heat by frustrating your wolf.”

 

“Why?” Sehun breathes, hands clutching Kai’s black shirt.

 

“I want us to be on heat at the same time so that the mating process would be memorable…” Kai whispers into Sehun’s ear, sniffing the crook of Sehun’s neck where the mating mark would be. Sehun moans, tilting his head and Kai leans in to give a kiss.

 

The wolf in Sehun howls in joy but Sehun remains frustrated. “Does this mean ….” Sehun wants to desperately question Kai about their status but Kai shifts, trapping Sehun in between his legs. Sehun props himself up on his elbows as Kai takes a piece paper out from his back pocket. The piece of paper is oddly familiar.

 

“Remember this?” Kai asks, waving the paper in front of Sehun. Sehun gasps, remembering what it is; he wants to get out of bed to check his diary. But Kai is sitting on his legs with a handsome smirk on his face, not allowing Sehun to move from his spot.

 

Kai clears his throat and reads it.

 

ALPHAbetically in Love  
A - Alpha  
B - Because he is alpha  
C - Come on, he's my mate  
D - Damn, he's my mate  
E - Excuse me bitch! Stay away!  
F - Fuck it. He's hot  
G - God, You are great  
H - HOT BODY!  
I - I am leaking  
J - Just kidding

K - Kai, take me!  
L - Love me!  
M - Mate me!  
N - Now!

O - Oh my God these frustrations  
P - Pervert?  
Q - Q wat?  
R - Is he ROUGH?  
S - Sehun, you are going crazy.  
T - TAKE ME part 2!  
U - Undress me!

V - /peacesign/  
W - Wild. Keep your wild thoughts away!  
X – ( _ _X )  
Y - Y is he not talking to me?  
Z - this is not the end

 

 

Kai keeps the paper aside and leans down to his flushed omega. Yes, his omega. Sehun did stalk him but it is Kai that made everything work. He knew Sehun was stalking him all along. He even hears about it from his friends. He damn felt Sehun’s imprint on him and that triggered his Alpha Mate Senses. He knew about Sehun instantly, felt him, sensed him and connected with him but he played well.

 

“I actually found this on the day you ran away after I caught you stalking me with your pink binoculars.”

 

Sehun groans, taking the pillow to hide his face but the pillow is instantly yanked away and Kai comes in view.

 

“That’s a very impressive set of alphabets but let me warn you…” Kai kisses the tip of Sehun’s nose and trails his finger over the scar on Sehun’s face. “You better not teach our pups this version of ABC.”

 

Sehun moans in pleasure when another mild wave of heat attacks him and Kai kisses the daylight out of him, showing starts and moon. “You taste so sweet my beautiful omega.”

 

“My Kai…” Sehun moans in pleasure when Kai licks his neck.


	9. Prince and Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prince Sehun is a sad prince and he runs away to a Prince Charming

Sehun may be a prince but he hates his ‘prince’ tittle and everything related to the label of being a prince. Obviously, he’s born in a royal household but that doesn’t mean he loves being one. He simply hates it. From his language restrain to his education necessity and from his attires to behaviour – he hates it all. Sehun wants to be free; free like the bird and being a prince doesn’t allow him that freedom. Sehun feels locked in his body and mind.

 

From the huge window in his room, Sehun stares down at the small alley to the palace. He enjoys watching his people live their life – selling and buying groceries, chasing ducks and hens, talking and giggling with each other and even worse, curse and kick one another in the middle of the road until a palace guard chases them off. Sehun loves that simple life and simplicity.

 

Sehun has a special relationship with the palace cook. The man has been listening to Sehun’s dreams and whines since he was ten and now when he’s eighteen, Sehun expresses his feeling properly to the man, telling him ‘If I could live my life like you,’. The man had laughed at first, finding Sehun’s wish hilarious because it is normal for the well fed to feel adventures, wanting to live a life they never could but the way Sehun’s serious eyes expressed his desires, the old man patted the prince’s shoulder with a small smile, ‘You’re a prince and will always be a prince.’

 

Sehun hates the idea of, ‘Once a prince, always a prince’. The chains around him are choking him and Sehun wishes to run, flee from his responsibilities and duties. He stares at the huge door in his room with a thundering heart and looks around his room. The adrenaline rush pushes him to take a glance outside his window and he eyes the palace guard. He stands by the window for about ten minutes, studying their rounds and when he finally grasps their timing, he rushes to pack his clothes, dumping whatever he finds into a small duffel bag. Sehun takes a deep breath in the middle of his room and runs – he runs to where he would feel his freedom.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

He massages his temples, listening to the minister mumble about political ties and enemy. He’s a prince too, and, he has to take over the throne soon. The King, his father is ill, no longer capable of ruling their huge territory and being the only heir, he has to take the King’s place. Prince Kai sighs dejectedly; staring at the map on the table as his ears does their listening job.

 

Kai loves being a prince. He enjoys looking after his people and he loves the patrolling duty which gives him sense of responsibilities to care and protect his people. During his younger days as a prince, Kai attends his private classes diligently, learning different languages and communicating with other princes, learning what he can from them to be a better prince for his people.

 

The minister stops talking when he realizes Kai’s attention is somewhere else and the elder one chuckles, “Have a rest Prince Kai. I’ll see you at the banquet later.” Kai nods, watching the minister leave with his papers and Kai leans against his chair, taking deep breaths, thinking about his role as the future king. He needs to sort out his tasks, distribute some to the ministers to lighten the burden on his shoulders.

 

Kai leaves the chamber, heading out of the palace to the small village nearby. The people get excited upon his arrival and Kai talks to them, making conversation and asking about their well-being. He loves this time the most; children will gather around him and he will have sweets in his pockets as gifts for them. A little girl rests on his lap and Kai cradles her close to his chest as he opens the sweet wrapper for her. His eyes lands on the mysterious newcomer in the village.

 

Kai has never seen the guy before but he has been around for a month. Kai watched the other work with Old Man Han diligently and is always happy and helpful. There was once, Kai saw him help an old woman with her bucket of apples and another time, he saw the young man carrying a crying little boy in his arms, “What are you looking at Kei?” The little girl asks in her baby voice and slight lisp. He chuckles, taking her hair around his fingers, rolling it, “Do you know who he is?” Kai asks her, pointing his finger at the young man who’s oblivious to his presence.

 

 

“That’s Thehun!” She chimes happily and the Prince blinks his eyes in confusion, “Thehun?”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Kai dismisses his servants once he’s ready in his black and white suit. It is new, custom made attire, transported from over the seas by their alliance as a gift and to honour the friendship, Kai decides to put on the suit. He makes his way to the banquet hall with a guard with him and Kai spots the King and Queen, sitting side by side, talking to some of their ministers and Kai makes his way to greet some villagers in the common hall. It’s an annual gathering and Kai is all smiles when he sees the common hall is unusually crowded. His people, makes way for him and Kai smiles, greeting them with a handshake and invites them over to have a wonderful meal, prepared by the palace cooks.

 

Kai instructs the servants to roll up the dividers that separates the rooms, and makes an announcement for everyone to enjoy each other’s presence equally. In future and the next gathering to come, Kai promises they won’t be any separation between the royals and commoners. The crowd cheers for their prince and Kai glances towards the King to see a pleased smile.

 

 

Just then, Kai’s eyes lands upon a man, in a decent attire.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun paces in his small space restlessly, wondering if he should join the banquet since the invitation was announced loudly in the streets two days ago. Sehun is reluctant and hesitant but he wants to eat good food. It’s not that he’s getting bored of the simple commoner’s food, but he’s longing for some palace food. Sehun rummages for a decent outfit he has in his duffle bag and stares at the piece of top. It’s too classy for a commoner but that’s the only piece of top that looks appropriate for a palace banquet.

 

Sehun gets ready in a blink; something he has learnt from living with Mr Han and stares at his reflection in the mirror to comb his hair neatly. He tries to push his hair back but the look doesn’t match his outfit so he decides to leave his bangs down, covering his forehead. Sehun checks himself one last time and heads out, making his way towards the palace.

 

Along the way, Sehun hears the others talking about how much they love this annual gathering and it’s the most awaited time of the year. Sehun ponders, thinking about what his King did for his people.

 

Nothing.

 

They don’t even have banquets for their people and Sehun is not even this close to his people like Kai is to his. Sehun has seen the Prince tending his people in the humblest way, soft, delicate caring tone and eyes compassionate and true to his duties. Sehun envies the Prince, he wishes to be responsible and true to his duties but he has been selfish,

 

Sehun gawks, eyes widening at the interior of the palace. The banquet is a lot larger than the hall in his palace and people of the city are truly enjoying their time. They are dancing, singing, drinking and eating. There’s a long row of food at the sides of the hall and in front, towards the end, Sehun spots the King and Queen dining with their people greeting them. Sehun envies all these interaction and his eyes lands on a man, in the middle of the room, looking at him intently.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Kai makes his way towards the man, ‘Thehun’ who’s looking nervous and guarded all of a sudden. He understands the reaction. He would be nervous too if all of a sudden, a Prince walks over towards him so Kai tries to makes his posture friendly,

 

“Hi,” he greets first and the other looks to his side, stutters a greeting in return. Kai stares at the man before him with a smile, taking in all the beautiful features in his mind. The other is way too beautiful with his sparkling eyes and rose pink lips. His long face compliments his sharp nose and jaw and his built is good. “Enjoy the food,” Kai says inviting the other to dine and again, the handsome one nods his head and walks away with red hue on his cheeks.

 

Kai smiles to himself, questioning the sudden desires which are blooming in his heart and turns around to greet more people. He however, couldn’t keep his eyes off the other, following the other’s movement with his eyes and smiles along when the other laughs. ‘Thehun’ is friendly with everyone else but not Kai and that has spiked the Prince’s determination. He wants to make the other laugh and smile too,

 

“If you wouldn’t mind, can I have this dance?” Kai asks, standing in front of the pair and the other who has his beautiful man in his arms, leaves with a smile. ‘Thehun’ stands frozen on his feet and Kai takes his chance to step closer into the other’s personal space, circling his arm around the other’s waist,

 

“A very reliable source told me your name,” Kai starts, leading their slow dance by swaying left to right,

 

The other widens his eyes in interest, “And what did the source say?”

 

“Thehun,” Kai says and the handsome one bursts into laughter, throwing his head back with his face turning red. Kai watches in adoration, loving the sound that’s coming out from the other and everyone around them stops to give them some attention. “Who told you that?” He asks, still laughing and Kai too, chuckles along,

 

“A little girl,” Kai answers, holding the other by the waist, still swaying them with music,

 

“Sehun,” The handsome one answers, wiping the corner of his eyes and Kai shakes his head, “Hello Sehun, I am Kai.” He introduces himself properly and with a shy smile and twinkling eyes, Sehun takes his hand, shaking it lightly, “I am Sehun.”

 

 

There’s a comfortable silence between them as Kai stares into the other’s eyes. Sehun doesn’t keep eye contact with him and his touch on Kai’s shoulder is careful and light. Kai treasures everything especially the occasional wave of wind towards them, giving Kai a lungful of Sehun’s special scent. “Where are you from Sehun?” Kai whispers, staring into Sehun’s brown eyes and the pale one, locks his gaze with Kai,

 

 

“From the neighbouring domain,” Sehun replies, smiling when a pair of children joins them on the dance floor, dancing next to them with their hands in the air and adorable shake of their hips. Sehun smiles widely, unaware of Kai’s kind eyes on him, “What made you visit us?” Kai asks, getting Sehun’s attention back on him and the beautiful one, drops his hand from Kai’s shoulder to rest them on Kai’s arm.

 

 

Kai smiles more – he considers that gesture more intimate. “I wanted an escape,” Sehun mumbles and Kai tilts his head, smile disappearing into a thin line, brows knitted together in worry, “Is anyone troubling you back at home?” Kai asks, taking Sehun’s concerns onto his shoulders.

 

 

They stand close to each other, embracing one another in an appropriate distance with people watching their interaction curiously. It looks like they have known each other for a long time by the way Kai is talking to Sehun and Sehun unconsciously leaning closer to the prince.

 

 

“No one,” Sehun mumbles, looking into Kai’s eyes, at the same time asking himself why is he opening up to this unknown prince. “You can’t run away without a reason, Sehun.” Kai says, sounding so worried and confused. Sehun glances up to Kai from the buttons he has been glaring and finds Prince Kai’s confusion amusing.

 

 

“I don’t have much value back at home. My brothers are glorified and I’m locked in the pal –

 

 

Sehun widens his eyes at his slip of tongue and his heart thunders wildly in his chest. It’s painful and it’s getting difficult to breathe. Now especially when Kai’s hands slowly fall to his sides and he takes a step back in realization, “You’re the Sehun?” Kai whispers, giving Sehun a look over from head to toe and Sehun cups his face in horror,

 

“I…” Sehun stutters, not knowing what to think and what to do. All he can think now is to run again and this time it won’t be easy anymore, “Aren’t they looking for you?” Kai asks, taking a step back into Sehun’s personal space and the runaway prince widens his eyes, “Are they not worried about you?” Kai asks again and this time his voice is slightly higher than before and he is shaking in anger.

 

“I don’t know, they could be busy in their own world to notice I’m missing.” Sehun answers, knowing how things would be in the palace. The elder Princes wouldn’t care about him and the King will be too busy bedding mistresses. It’s a common sight in the palace and Sehun grew up with the palace servants, especially Mr Lee, the palace cook.

 

“Will you stay here with me, Sehun?” Kai asks Sehun, reaching to hold Sehun’s warm hands hopefully. Sehun shakes his head, worrying about the issues that could arise if Sehun is to stay with Kai. “It’s not possible,” Sehun answers in a small voice, freeing his hands from Kai’s gentle hold.

 

 

It would be a dream if he could stay here, under Prince Kai’s ruling but Sehun knows that one day he has to return and face whatever the King commands. Sehun never had a say, he will never have a say for his life and Sehun sighs at his sad life. It seems like his fate is already written in the stars to live such life and Sehun glances up to look at the admirable prince,

 

 

“Prince Sehun,” Kai calls, earning murmurs from the crowd and slowly the whole banquet hall is filled with a heavy silence. Sehun keeps mum, keeping his gaze low and all he could hear is, his crazily beating heart. He can’t even be upset with Kai about calling him by his title but what’s happening upon the title makes him uncomfortable. Mr Han is pushing through the crowd to stand next to the Princes, gawking at Sehun and at the building circle, the King makes his way towards Prince Kai,

 

 

“My King,” Kai says, looking at his father. The King glances at Sehun and turns to look at Kai with an obvious question in his eyes, “We have a guest.” Kai starts, pointing at Sehun and the clueless King glances at Sehun again, “He’s Prince Sehun. I am sure you’ve heard about him.”

 

 

The King gawks and everyone else gasps,

 

 

“What brought you here unannounced Prince Sehun?” The King questions Sehun and the nervous prince looks up to the old King, wishing his father, his own King would be as kind and caring like Kai’s father.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

[five months later]

 

 

“Hey Prince, when will you be back to the palace, I miss you already?” Prince Kai questions his betrothed who’s been busy selling apples and babysitting a baby girl the whole day. The said Prince turns around to scowl hard at Kai and he chuckles, “Seriously baby, you can babysit tomorrow but I need your help in some matters.” Kai tells Sehun and the scowl disappears,

 

 

“You should have sent the guards to call me,” Sehun mumbles, handing the baby over to her mother and dusts his pants, “It makes me happy to get you myself,” Kai says, smiling to himself and Sehun glares back playfully, hitting the King to be lightly on his arms, “You got me,” Sehun replies, linking his arms with Kai, interlacing their fingers together as they walk back to the palace.


	10. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin couldn't fall asleep unless Sehun cuddles him.

Jongin groans a little, pushing his hips up to adjust his posture on the bed, moving slightly to the left where he feels comfortable. He's been lying down for an hour now and yet he can't sleep. It's difficult to sleep since his stomach is huge with his lil one kicking inside him. He's in his fifth month and sleep is his enemy unless Sehun is with him, cuddling him and talking to him about anything which makes him doze off immediately. Jongin misses Sehun yet he can't do anything about it but wait.

 

Sehun had informed him that he'll be running late due to an urgent meeting and Jongin had whined for Sehun to be home as soon as possible but yet, Sehun is nowhere to be seen. It's almost eleven and his husband is still working. Jongin sighs trying to fall asleep but his efforts are vain because he had gotten so used to sleeping in Sehun's arms since the first day of his pregnancy. Jongin turns to his right, to Sehun's side of the bed and touches the cold sheet, missing his husband more. The dim lights in the room, the cold breeze coming from the open window and the buzzing of cars from the main streets accompanies him yet his heart yearns for the only one.

 

Jongin turns around again, staring at the ceiling fan with his hand rubbing his stomach in circle. Normally, Sehun would do it; Sehun would rub Jongin's stomach in circles, apply Vaseline with huge smile on his face because their baby would get excited and start to kick. Sehun will also place kisses on his tummy to wish their baby good night. Jongin's hand continues to move in circles and his heart soaks in sadness. He really misses Sehun and he wishes to call the other, hear his voice and listen to Sehun. Sehun has such effect on him and Jongin can't deny it.

 

From day one they know each other to this instant, Sehun has that magnetic effect on Jongin. He stares at their wedding photo; in the gigantic frame across the room. They were both in black suit, with the same glow of happiness and their hands linked, fingers intertwined together in an unbreakable hold. He remembers the grip, the warmth and the rush of emotions from that day. To others, their wedding was just them finally getting the permission to live together but to them, their wedding was a promise to each other. A promise to grow old together, build a family together and be happy together. Jongin loved how Sehun had said, emphasized on being happy together because he truly understands what it means; They make each other happy and Jongin wishes to see the smile on Sehun's face and that smile on Sehun's face when he's happy.

 

Their relationship had started with a simple ‘hi’ and ‘hello’, a smile and a request to borrow a pen. They were in different classes but shared one class together and the class is once a week. Every week they'd sit next to each other, smile politely to each other and speak softly to discuss a question as they work on their individual task. They'd reach out for one another when there's an activity and with those activities, their relationship started getting closer and comfortable. Sehun would visit Jongin's room to finish their assignment and sometimes fall asleep on the table where Jongin couldn't bring himself to tell the other to leave.

 

Assignment visits changed to dinner meet ups and dinner meet ups changed to friendly outing. And one friendly outing changed their title to friends to boyfriends and none of their close friends found the change of relationship surprising. Their friends had foreseen their relationship which had Sehun blushing more than Jongin did. The redness on Sehun's face is saved in his mind and Jongin would sometimes remind Sehun about it and tease his husband.

 

Jongin sighs dreamily, rubbing his stomach and he gasps in a soft tone when he feels a kick on his stomach, “He's not home yet baby,” Jongin mumbles sadly, rubbing his stomach and his baby kicks again. He understands that she misses her daddy too and Jongin pouts sadly on his own.

 

 

She; their bundle of happiness is a little girl and Sehun, being more emotional and dramatic than Jongin is had cried when the doctor announced it's a girl. Sehun didn't cry when Jongin told him he was pregnant but seeing Sehun cry in happiness when is told that their baby is girl surprised Jongin,

 

“Why did you cry?” Jongin asks Sehun when the other joins him on the bed. Sehun smiles shyly and takes Jongin's hand in his, “I've always wanted a baby girl and now when she's my little girl, I am so overwhelmed Jongin. Thank you so much.” Sehun expresses himself and kisses Jongin, slowly and sweetly taking Jongin's lips in between his for a passionate kiss.

 

The memory makes Jongin smile and he looks down to his stomach, caressing it. Jongin says nothing until he hears a sound coming from their living room, “I think daddy's back,” Jongin says with a racing heart and in count of three, the room door opens, revealing Sehun in his black shirt and black pants. The top two buttons of his shirt is undone and the blue tie is nowhere to be seen.

 

“I missed youuuu,” Jongin cries, trying to sit up straight and reach for Sehun but the other is quicker and Sehun reaches the bed to push Jongin down softly, “I miss you to baby,” Sehun says, kissing Jongin on the lips and his hand reaches down to Jongin's stomach, “I miss you too my little baby,” he says, rubbing Jongin's stomach in circle, making Jongin giggle happily. Sehun stares into Jongin's eyes, looking contented and happy,

 

“Wait for me, I'll be back after showering.” Sehun announces, kissing Jongin on the forehead. Jongin hums happily, watching his husband move about in their room, “Kept your towel and all in the bathroom.” Jongin says, smiling when Sehun replies him with a thank you and the slightly taller one walks into the bathroom after removing his shirt in front of Jongin. Sehun leaves the door open and Jongin hears the shower running.

 

Jongin shifts on the bed, waiting for Sehun to finish showering and he could feel the effect Sehun's presence is giving him. A pure comfort. Sehun notes on Jongin's sleepy state with a chuckle when he walks out of shower and Jongin glances at Sehun who's putting on his sweatpants, “Dinner?”

 

“I had dinner already. You?” Sehun asks and Jongin detects the change of tone. Sehun would be pissed off if he didn't eat again in attempt to eat together, “I ate too, remember when you called me?” Jongin reminds, welcoming Sehun on the bed and the other hums, remembering that Jongin was indeed eating when he called.

 

“Let's get our baby to sleep.” Sehun says, getting closer to Jongin and Jongin leans into Sehun's chest, inhaling the fresh smell from Sehun, “I love you,” Jongin mumbles sleepily and he's very sure he slept, listening to Sehun complaining about the food at his workplace.


	11. Yes, He's Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin doesn't know he has a new neighbour until,

Jongin isn’t a homeboy. He hates staying cooped up in his house, not doing anything and he prefers staying out of his house, in his lavish garden, planting nice flowers which attract beautiful birds. Yes, he is that kind of guy; he loves planting and he loves keeping his house neat and clean. His floor shines and sparkles, there isn’t any speck of dust on his furniture or books and his house has that calm, soothing ambiance. Outside his house, in the lawn where he has his very own small and lavish garden, the grass are nicely trimmed and flowers bloom prettily. Jongin loves spending time in his garden because that’s where he releases his stress and expresses his gratitude to the life he’s given.

 

 

Yes, he’s that kind of deep guy.

 

 

Jongin speaks to his plants and sometimes when a bud blooms, he names it and when it finally wilts away with time, he shed tears for the fallen one. If you’re curious of Jongin’s relaxing lifestyle, well he’s a writer and obviously all those characteristics belong to a sappy manhwa author. In his writing career, Jongin released ten books and eight of them made it to top ten with seven of them staying at the first place for months after completion. He’s creative and imaginative when he’s working, diligent and committed with his work and he usually finishes his books before the deadline.

 

 

Yes, he’s such a great guy.

 

 

But well, something changed in him now and that has something to do with the mess in his precious garden. If you think he’s in tears, yes, he is in tears because his precious baby Lucy has lost a petal! Lucy his baby is a freshly bloomed daisy and there’s no way his baby can lose a petal! Jongin looks around to find the culprit that hurt his baby and noticed something new,

 

 

Yes, he isn’t usually very observant.

 

 

Jongin widens his eyes and stares at the supposed to be empty house, opposite his. That house was empty two months ago and Jongin couldn’t process how someone shifted in a blink of time. He was very sure the house was empty yesterday because he looked at the house or was it the day before or a week earlier. Jongin scratches the back of his ear and shrugs. The new tenant isn’t his worry because he must find the culprit who broke his beautiful Lucy’s hand.

 

 

Yes, flowers have hands.

 

 

Do not argue with Jongin when it comes to fiction because anything is right and possible in fiction. He kneels down and pouts at Lucy, apologizing at her for not being the best owner since he failed to protect her. Jongin is disappointed at himself but again his mind is distracted from Lucy when he hears a voice; a loud, deep, male voice from the opposite of his house, “Vivi!!!!!!!!” Jongin turns around to the voice and for heaven sake, he dropped his eyes.

 

 

Yes, he’s dramatic because he writes fictions - duh.

 

 

Holy moly, Jongin stares at the man like he has never seen a man before. To be very honest, he has never seen a man like his neighbour; tall and broad, slim at the waist and tough at the thighs, skin as white as snow and lips as red as his Lucy. His eyes, wow, oh heavens, from a great distance Jongin could see how deep those eyes are. Probably as deep as the Atlantic and his eyebrows are impossibly perfect. Jongin isn’t sure if this man works out because from his shirtless upper body (Jongin finds it ridiculous to be shirtless) the man has six or maybe eight packs of perfectly defined abdominal muscles. Jongin is very sure it’s eight because the way his jeans hang nicely along the slim waist, revealing the nice V, oh God – stop! Jongin warns himself. Jongin swallows, wetting his dry throat and continues staring because who wouldn’t? The human version of God yells ‘Vivi’ again and Jongin waits to see what would appear in the name of Vivi. His neighbour, the hot guy, stands with his strong, veiny hands on his hips, brows furrowed angrily and Jongin notices a white ball of fur running towards his neighbour. Jongin gapes, a little too loudly, attracting the hot man’s attention and the white fluff changes it’s directions towards Jongin, launching itself into Jongin’s precious, lavish garden. “Eeeeekkkkk!” Jongin screeches loudly, taking a few steps back, watching in shock and horror as the dog sniffs Lucy once again.

 

 

“Vivi!” The man calls, striding into Jongin’s lawn and the white fluff bounces out of Jongin’s garden, wagging its tail happily at its owner. “I am so sorry,” the man apologizes and Jongin stares at the whole view in front of him like he’s given a first class seat to the best show in the world. He spots a mole on the other’s neck and chest, swallows the lump in his throat at how the other’s belly button is so cute and sexy and Jongin jumps on his toes when his neighbour snaps his fingers in front of his face with a smirk on his face.

 

 

Yes, Jongin gawked at his neighbour shamelessly and is now embarrassed to death.

 

 

 

Jongin wants to dig a hole in his garden and bury himself to cover up the shame but again, he’s distracted by his hot neighbour who’s introducing himself, “I’m Sehun,” he says, unconsciously flexing and Jongin wishes to curl himself in his very own shame corner. “and this is Vivi. Sorry for what he did.” Sehun apologizes and Jongin wishes to yell at the other since Lucy almost lost her life but he couldn’t because Sehun is smiling at him and he’s easily wavered. “I’m Jongin.” he finally introduces himself and the hot neighbour smiles wider. They stand awkwardly for five seconds and Sehun excuses himself with a sexy chuckle, informing Jongin everything Jongin wishes to know but couldn’t bring himself to ask, “I have to unpack, moved in early in the morning since I have to report for my shift in the hospital in the evening. I’ll catch up with you later.”

 

 

Yes, Jongin is awkward and smitten.


	12. No Candle No Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /damn angst

 

 

Jongin reaches for the Hennessy in front of him once again and pours a generous amount in his empty glass. Maybe, drinking a whole bottle will numb the pain he's going through. Maybe, drinking the whole bottle will allow him to be shameless once again. Maybe, drinking the whole bottle will make Sehun his. 

 

"Do you think drinking glass after glass, getting drunk in front of me will solve things?" Sehun asks, looking at Jongin who's sitting with his legs up on the chair in their lavish hotel suite.    


  
"What do you want me to do huh? You take me to lavish hotels, fuck me high and good but when the sun rises, I'm no longer yours." Jongin gulps down the content in his glass and looks away to the blinking lights outside the window. So much pain in his heart and so little hope in his hands.    


  
"Jongin.." Sehun calls softly, reaching for Jongin's hand but the other pulls away. Sehun gets the hint that he should leave Jongin alone for some time. There are times, where he would just watch Jongin pour out his feelings. There are times, he would comfort and talk to the other. There are times, they would both breakdown at the feet of the harsh reality.    


  
"How long more Sehun, how long?" Jongin chokes a sob and wipes the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

Fate is too cruel on them and there's literally nothing they can do now except, meet each other in the darkness, hidden from the eyes of the world and embrace their love as long as they have the night.

 

Their story doesn't start now and they are not new acquaintance because their relationship travels far back to their teenage years. Jongin and Sehun has been lovers from back then. They were inseparable; from sitting next to each other during classes to lunchtime, first kiss to first date, college application to job interview. They did everything together and has been with each other in every step, every breath.

 

 

“Where did things go wrong?” Jongin sobs, gripping the glass tightly with the huge question in his head. Fate has really played them out. Everyone has said that they would end up together until the end but Jongin refuse to believe that this is their type of end.

 

 

“I don't want to end things with you Hun. I can't breathe properly without you.” Jongin looks at Sehun and he finds the other looking equally broken because if things are hard for him, it's harder for Sehun.

 

 

“Do you think I can Jongin?” Sehun questions, trying his level best to keep his emotions controlled but of course Jongin caught the heaviness in his voice. “I see you everywhere in the house, I see you on that huge cold bed. I fucking imagine us eating happily every night in the house.”

 

 

“But why is he there instead of me. I don't want to be called a home wrecker or a whore or something Sehun please…”

 

 

“Jongin he's not there because of me. You know that. I am not the one responsible for the mistake that fool did with my brother. I am not responsible for the infant in my house and for heaven's sake, I am turning the city upside down to search for my brother.”

 

 

Sehun kneels before Jongin, holding the other's cold hands in his and he stares deep inside Jongin's eyes, “He can't demand anything from me Jongin. It is me. I told him to stay away, stay out of my life.”

 

 

Jongin stares at Sehun's fingers. It was heartbreaking and terrifying to witness Sehun putting on a ring onto someone else's finger. “Then stay with me in my house,” Jongin says sleepily with the alcohol finally affecting his mind.

 

 

“I can't Jongin. For now. Things are so fucking complicated and it is me who's getting blamed for everything.” Sehun expresses the problem. “He's leaching on me, on the family, threatening to take it to the media and things like that.” Sehun groans, standing up in frustration with fingers going through his hair. He can't stand being in the house with the snake. He hates looking at the other so much. He hates the other so much to the extent that he's even hating on his nephew.

 

 

“How long should i wait for you Sehun?” Jongin questions softly, slowly. The question is delicate. Too delicate that it could hurt their tense relationship. They have survived and stayed through thick and thick - jealousy, small break ups and shoutings. But this time, the situation is tougher.

 

 

“Until i find my brother.” Sehun answers, very sure that he will find the other soon.

 

 

“What if it gets too long? What if we get tired of each other? What if…” Jongin stands, closes his distance with Sehun. He looks into Sehun's eyes, ignoring the strong alcohol scent from his mouth, “You,” he whispers, circling his hands around Sehun's waist, “What if you fall out of love with me?”

 

 

Sehun stares, looks deeps into Jongin's eyes. He could hear Jongin's heartbeat clearly despite the other being obviously high and he can see the seriousness in Jongin's orbs.

 

 

“I hate when you say things like this.” Sehun replies, inching closer to take Jongin's lips in between his but the other moves his head to the side, “No, tell me.” Jongin demands,

 

 

Sehun thinks hard and takes a deep breath, “Then you should move on. Live happily as if i never existed. Find someone who'll give you the happy ever after,” Sehun whispers and drops a tear from his eyes. Jongin leans into his chest and cries.

 

 

 


	13. Sparks of a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was because of a kiss....

 

Little did he know that a kiss would be so powerful. 

 

Sehun still remembers the kiss; he was a little boy and he was crying. He was alone in the kindergarten with unfamiliar people. Out of nowhere a boy came and gave him a kiss on the lips.

 

That same boy became his best friend and he gets a lot of kisses from the boy. Truth to be told, his kisses does magic. Sehun used to cry a lot when he was younger and because of that he got a lot of kisses. Sehun feels the magic of the kiss deep inside his body. There are literally sparkles and glitters, fireworks and lightning all over inside his body.

 

When they were a little older, Sehun didn't have the crying habit anymore but the kisses remained. Those kisses became a regular thing and  a common sight. It wasn't weird and it wasn't awkward. Those kisses were natural and real.

 

As they grew older, those kisses became a question mark. Sehun started to feel things over the kiss and his best friend, the boy who took his first kiss seemed different. Sehun started to develop feelings for his best friend and yearned for the kiss, to be kissed by Jongin.

 

His days are better with a kiss from Jongin and his nights are sweet with a kiss. Those feathery kisses one day turned into a deeper kiss. Sehun could taste Jongin's lips, the sweetness and the softness. His heart sank deeper, wanting more. The reason to the kiss was because Jongin saw someone talking to Sehun and out of nowhere, he was grabbed and he felt Jongin's lips against his.

 

That day Sehun felt owned and yet he wishes to be taken more. Jongin's behaviour changed to somewhat more possessive and Sehun is pleased. There were more kisses and to Sehun's pleasure, those kisses were wild. Jongin would pin him against the wall, the door, in the corner or anywhere and kiss him like crazy.

 

As they grew older, those pleasure filled kisses led to love making and love making gave Sehun the reason to hold, touch Jongin with authority. They became boyfriends, announced it to their family and friends but none of them were surprised. Sehun was, because he did not think anyone would have thought that they were something.

 

Time passed and Sehun is still thinking about kissing Jongin. He wants to be kissed and he wants all his troubles to vanish through the kiss. He waits patiently for Jongin to return from work so they can watch a movie together. When the bell rings, Sehun flies out of the couch and opens the door, greeting Jongin with a hug and naturally their lips meet with a satisfying moan, 

 

“God, i have been thinking about this the whole day.” Jongin mumbles through the kiss and Sehun giggles, agreeing with the other by savouring Jongin's lips. “You can have what's yours,” Sehun tells, smiling at Jongin and the other smiles back knowing what Sehun means. They lean closer once again and connect their lips, “Sealing the deal.”

  
  
  


 

😘

 

 

 

For Jongin, at that time, he didn't know why the little boy was crying. Kindergarten is fun; so why is the little boy crying? Jongin stares at the boy; His mouth looks familiar and he watches the pale boy's mouth, thinking of what is so familiar. And he remembers, the boy's mouth looks like the pink cotton candy he ate yesterday. Jongin runs, runs to the boy and quickly puts his mouth on the other. Sadly, it didn't taste like cotton candy but Jongin gets a brief excitement and accomplishment for making the boy quiet.

 

The boy cried a lot and Jongin hates watching him cry. So everytime he cries, Jongin kisses him and after every kiss, the boy smiles. Eventually they became friends because only Jongin can calm the boy down from his nervousness.

 

With Jongin befriending the boy, Jongin notices the boy is smiling a lot more and because of that he kissed the other frequently. Sehun didn't oppose him and neither did he stop. Kissing Sehun became a must in a day and Jongin will keep tabs on the kisses. 

 

They grew older and kissing Sehun became a routine; each time they meet and everytime they depart but one day, Jongin spotted Sehun talking to another guy. Sehun never spoke to anyone besides him and that has Jongin feeling odd and scared. He kissed Sehun there and then, claiming those lips rightfully. It felt perfect; Sehun felt his and he doesn't feel like witnessing anyone taking his Sehun.

 

The possessiveness made him realize that he liked Sehun and with time, more kissing happened; kisses he never thought would drive him crazy and lovesick. He kisses Sehun everywhere, anytime and long gone were those innocent kisses. The dirty, lustful and sinful kisses brought them to bed, making sweet love which is when they decided to share the news to close ones.

 

Jongin wasn't surprised that no one's surprised. He had made it clear that Sehun is his and he belonged to Sehun but now it gave him a sense of belonging. He officially has someone to talk to, cry to, whine to and Jongin realises he needs to protect and love Sehun.

 

Being away from Sehun is a torture and right now as he taps his foot anxiously in the lift, he imagines Sehun welcoming him from work happily. As the lift opens, he rushes out to their shared unit and as expected, Sehun greets him with a hug and latches their lips together, “I missed you,” Sehun says, making Jongin smile and he bites Sehun's lower lip playfully, “I missed you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this.. Please do tell me.. Huhu


	14. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin believes his attraction to Sehun is a; Tough Love
> 
> #onesidedlove #lowkeybothareinlove #SupersweetJongin #IdioticSehun #childhoodlovers

 

 

They say love is tough. But they also say love is compassionate. Then, they say, love is a balance of negative and positive. If you were to ask one person, he'd say love is complicated. It's complicated because there are too many emotions involved around just one person. And before i forget, Jongin is talking about Sehun.

 

Jongin is, to be very honest, love struck by Sehun. I wouldn't blame him and no one would because Jongin has been head over heels with Sehun since he was crawling. It's true. When he began to crawl, he'd crawl towards Sehun and disturb the other. Then they'd play together and fall asleep.

 

Sehun and Jongin did everything together. It was impossible to separate them and it was painful to see them alone. So, like it was fate, they spent every second together. To the extent that they shower together.

 

Between the two, Jongin is bold with his emotions but somehow he's shy. The only person he opens up to is Sehun and only Sehun. Sehun has seen his various sides; from being adorable to angry, from cute to a cry baby and from hyperactive to hibernating. Sehun has seen it all which makes Jongin way too comfortable with Sehun.

 

They start school - in the same class, the same bench, the same lunch box and the same homework - which is where Jongin developed a very sickening admiration for Sehun. It wasn't sickening in a way that it'd hurt Sehun, but in a way it hurt only Jongin.

 

He didn't know that Sehun would turn out to be a very delicious eye candy, apple of the heart and strawberry sweet. The little baby he grew up with turned from a playful kitten into a sassy cat. Sehun is an exact definition of sassy, sexy, and sorry.

 

He's smart with his words, which Jongin isn't. Sehun is too sexy with his scary eyes and beautiful, handsome face and his whole existence screams sexy whereas Jongin is a total opposite. Jongin never heard anyone call him anything else besides cute. Sehun is also always unavailable because he finds people annoying most of the time but not for Jongin.

 

And that is how Jongin gets painfully attracted to his best friend who's a complete idiot. Jongin knows Sehun cares about him but the tall, handsome idiot doesn't show it. Sehun is also impenetrable which makes Jongin look like a fool most of the time. 

 

Every time Jongin tries to get a pinch of attention from Sehun, he's buried with a scowl. When Jongin treats Sehun his favourite bubble tea, Sehun doesn't look like he enjoys it. That one time Jongin accidentally fell asleep on Sehun's shoulder on their way back home on the bus, Sehun pushed him away and punched him on the shoulder.

 

That was too much in Jongin's book of history. He sulked and hid himself from Sehun. He couldn't understand why would Sehun push him away like that and locked himself in the room, refusing to meet Sehun at any cost.

 

Sehun might have noticed Jongin avoiding him because every ten minutes there will be a knock on his door asking him to unlock the door. Jongin glares hard at the door, wishing his glare would reach to Sehun through the door. The knocks stop after that and Jongin hates to admit that he's hurt. He wishes Sehun to coax him and apologise.

 

Lying on his bed, frowning at the ceiling, Jongin remembered how Sehun would hug him to sleep when they were younger. They used to cuddle in bed and read corny fairy tales to each other. He doesn't know what happened and when Sehun changed but it could be puberty. Jongin would blame nature for ruining his friendship with Sehun.

 

His thoughts were disturbed by the noise at his window and all off a sudden Sehun jumped in, dusting his hands acting innocent. Jongin watched Sehun, expecting the other to say something because Jongin swore to the teddy bear on his bed, he won't speak to the other.

 

Sehun looked at him and the space next to Jongin on the bed. Without an invitation, Sehun made his way to Jongin's bed and laid next to him, stretching his limbs. Jongin turned around on the bed, facing the wall angrily and he caught Sehun's soft sigh, "I'm sorry Ni…" Sehun whispered, moving on the bed and Jongin choked on his tears when he felt Sehun's hand around his waist. "Don't sulk. I'm sorry."

  
  


-//-

 

Years passed and Sehun is still Sehun and Jongin is still very much himself. What changed is, Jongin found someone else to rely on and Sehun's stink eyes increased tremendously. Jongin tries to not overthink about the way Sehun stares at him every time he cuddles Kyungsoo or Chanyeol. It gets uncomfortable at times and unwillingly Jongin pulls himself apart from them.

 

Jongin ever wondered, maybe Sehun is jealous but he can't bring himself to voice it out. As Sehun blossomed into a fine young man, Jongin distanced himself since the incident in the bus. Although Sehun had apologised, Jongin stops his desire to reach out to Sehun. Yet, despite having new cuddle buddies, no one cuddles him best than Sehun.

 

"Dude, what's with Sehun?" Chanyeol grumbles, resting his hands on Jongin's shoulder and the slightly shorter one, turns to look at Sehun, who's walking behind him with Kyungsoo next to him. "Why does he look like he's ready to murder me every time i lay my hands on you?"

 

Jongin chuckles, ignoring the pull in his heart. "He has been like that ever since puberty." Jongin reasons, earning a scoff from Chanyeol as they take the turn to their favourite shaved ice vendor. "Oh yeah?" Chanyeol stops, giving Jongin a look,

 

"Puberty hit you well, i must say." Chanyeol starts loud enough for Sehun to hear, "You're beautiful, perfect features, blessed height and body and for heaven's sake, you have a kind heart."

 

Jongin chuckles awkwardly, afraid to look at Sehun for reactions although he wishes to see Sehun's expression. "You're saying nonsense." Jongin mumbles, looking away shyly and Chanyeol pulls him closer, "Accept the fact that you're handsome, good looking and charming and you can get anyone to date if you put your heart and mind to it."

 

Jongin stares at the menu once they reach the stall and Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo to annoy. Jongin is left alone with Sehun as they line up to place their order, "You go first. I can't decide." Jongin tells Sehun, giving his place to Sehun but the other stares at him. Jongin has reached that point in his life where he's no longer annoyed and upset with the stares. "I can't decide too." Sehun mumbles, joining Jongin in the menu staring battle.

 

Jongin walks to the counter to place his menu, "Shaved ice with taro chocolate ice cream."

 

"Make that two."Sehun speaks from behind him and Jongin turns to look at him, completely surprised.

 

"How much?" Sehun asks the man at the counter, totally ignoring Jongin and nods when the man asks if he's paying for both.

 

"Get the seat. I'll bring it over." Sehun says, putting his wallet back in his pocket, and Jongin nods dumbly. He makes his way to the table where Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are already sitting and sits in front of them looking dazed.

 

"Sehun is really something." Kyungsoo says, chuckling as he slurps his shaved ice, "Look at Jongin. He's panicking." Chanyeol laughs at his misery.

 

"Why don't you confess?" Kyungsoo suggests, passing his bowl towards Jongin. Jongin shakes his head, refusing both - the bowl and the idea. "I am afraid I might get a punch." Jongin pouts, keeping the memory to himself.

 

"Sehun is an idiot for sure." Chanyeol grumbles, "But you can be the wise one."

 

Jongin keeps mum, thinking of all those time where he tried to make his feelings obvious. They are both 23 now and for 15 years, Jongin has been putting Sehun as his number one, only one, ultimately one. All his subtle hints, obvious attempts and every other effort went to the drain. To the point Jongin concludes, Sehun is feelingless.

 

"If you're overthinking about him being feelingless, stop it." Kyungsoo warns Jongin and Jongin looks up to the other with a huge pout and obvious sadness. "If he's that dense, he wouldn't send everyone murderous warning for touching you."

 

"He's like that to everyone." Jongin mumbles, not wanting to indulge his mind with the idea of Sehun could possibly like him (back). "He even glares at me."

 

"That's because you're an idiot for clinging to others." Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes and Jongin swallows back his point when Sehun walks over with two bowls of shaved ice cream.

 

"I didn't think you'd be this sweet." Chanyeol teases when Sehun passes Jongin a bowl. Sehun sends the other a look, "None of your business." Sehun shoots back and Chanyeol could only smile observing what's about to come.

 

Jongin starts mixing his bowl with a frown and a whine slips out of his mouth, "What's wrong?" Sehun asks, in a small voice and Jongin pouts. To the other two, the scene in very much domestic and romantic, "I've got red beans. I hate them." Jongin whines, pushing them aside and Sehun quickly checks his bowl, unaware of the two watching pair of eyes.

 

"I have them too but here, give me." Sehun says, pushing his bowl towards Jongin and the other glances at Sehun questioningly, unsure if he should. Sehun's eyes are soft and assuring making Jongin's hands move on their own.

 

After giving Sehun all the beans, Jongin smiles widely as he mixes the content with a light heart.

 

"Aish i wish i have someone to take all my beans too," Chanyeol mumbles, loud enough to receive a deadly glare from Sehun.

 

Jongin continues slurping his ice cream and engages into conversation with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol about joining the elite study group. Sehun is however keeping his eyes on his phone, fingers tapping diligently on the screen as he focuses on the game he's playing.

 

"Sehun," Jongin calls, tapping lightly against Sehun's arm and he's hyper aware of his shocked and touched tone. "Hmm," Sehun hums, continuing the game,

 

"Hun," Jongin calls again and this time Sehun pauses his game and looks at Jongin. Jongin points to Sehun's bowl with his eyes wide and Sehun follows Jongin's gaze, "What?"

 

"You didn't even eat the beans. Why did you take from me?" Jongin tries not to sound like he's about to whine and cry but that's how he sounds and Sehun shakes his head, "I tried and it wasn't delicious."

 

Jongin hates when Sehun lies and he hates it more when Sehun thinks Jongin doesn't know he's lying. In front of him, his two friends gave him a knowing, teasing look but it's a mess in his mind and heart. This is not the first time Sehun had done something like this for him. Before this, Sehun offered to send him home when he had somewhere to be and there was one time Sehun saved him from being knocked by a bike on the road.

 

Jongin gets terribly worked out because of the mixed signals Sehun is sending him and he can't help but keep his mind occupied with the thoughts of Sehun. It's getting painful each time,

 

"Jongin, I'm taking you home." Sehun offers and Jongin blinks his eyes, noticing Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are no longer with them. Jongin sends Sehun a look and smiles, "It's okay Hun. I'll go by myself." Jongin wants to desperately clear his head and cuddle his teddy bear when he reaches home. 

 

"I have something to do in that direction," Sehun says, not meeting Jongin in the eyes and Jongin quickly strides closer, giving some punches to Sehun, 

 

"Stop lying you idiot! I know you too well to know when you're lying." Jongin scolds and Sehun winces in pain, looking like caught deer.

 

"Let me walk back alone! I am so angry at you!" Jongin shouts, slapping Sehun's chest for no reason before walking away angrily. Behind him, Jongin hears Sehun's hurried footsteps and light curse,

 

"Stop Jongin." Sehun calls but Jongin ignores him.

 

"Ni… stop please." Sehun calls again and this time Jongin stops, glaring so hard at Sehun that his eyes hurt and pouts naturally.

 

"Why are you angry at me?" Sehun asks, rubbing his chest where Jongin had hit him.

 

"I don't understand what you want from me Sehun. One second you push me away and the other second you treat me so nice, making me sway with all your caring side." Jongin confesses easily,

 

"I don't like it when you reach out to someone else." Sehun mumbles,

 

"You don't like it when I reach out to you too! Don't think i forgot that bus incident! You push me away when I try to cuddle you!" Jongin screams at Sehun and the other stares at his feet with a frown,

 

"You are my best cuddle buddy Sehun. No one hugs me to sleep better than you!"

 

"Then don't cuddle anybody else!" Sehun shouts back,

 

"You dumb! I do that because you don't cuddle me anymore Sehun! I don't know what happened to you! Why won't you do that!"

 

Sehun sighs and pushes his hair back frustratingly. He stares at Jongin and then he looks away, "Tell me Sehun." Jongin begs,

 

"You're too attractive Jongin. And i have my best interest for you."

 

"What are you saying? What do you mean?" Jongin asks desperately, clearly not getting what Sehun means. He follows after Sehun when the other starts walking but keeps glancing at Sehun for answers.

 

"Sehun…" Jongin grabs Sehun's hand when they reach the pavement of his house. Sehun raises his eyebrows and looks down to where Jongin is holding him. He closes the gap between them and pulls Jongin for a hug,

 

"I'll see you tonight. Keep your window open." Sehun says, leaving Jongin with his mouth open, eyes wide and mind confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank dlite_yamamoto for answering my #AskBabyNini on twitter thus inspiring me to write this short fic based on the reply. More thanks because without that reply, i wouldn't bring myself to write anything. 
> 
> So i hope everyone would enjoy this piece as much as i enjoyed writing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated


	15. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He, being a shadow fell for a boy whose beauty is spoken across 10 kingdom. Being a shadow behind the beauty, he keeps his love hidden and unclaimed as he watch the boy being courted by some other man. He follows him there too. He watches him every second, as long as the boy lives, he will live as his shadow.

 

 

Holding onto the railing of the beautifully decorated bedroom, Kai sneaks in as usual to take a glimpse of his heart, Sehun. The sliding glass door is slightly open as usual and Kai sneaks in quietly to meet a sleeping Sehun. Beautiful is an understatement. Sehun is more than beautiful and Kai is more than what the word ugly would describe. He is just a shadow, lurking around. Sehun lies elegantly on his silk covered bed, cheek puffed against his hand and his pink pouty lips slightly open. Kai can feel Sehun’s hot breath against his skin. Kai loves this about Sehun. This is the only moment he gets to be close to his heart, smell him, feel him and watch him. The way Sehun’s hair flaps on his forehead since the door is ajar and his long eye lashes…. Kai just sits there and admire the boy’s undeniable, unexplainable beauty. Sehun moves… Kai stops breathing. But Sehun shifts to a more comfortable position pulling Kai’s hand along, hugging it to sleep. Kai smiles. He bravely lifts his finger to Sehun’s forehead. He touch the soft skin slowly moving his finger down to Sehun’s cute pointed nose and his lips. He should leave soon but Sehun’s warmth is lulling his to sleep. Kai’s hand under Sehun’s arm gives him a direct feel to Sehun toned chest. Toned, yes. Sehun chest is toned. Kai wonders to himself how do someone so pretty and beautiful like Sehun possess a toned chest. Kai eyes Sehun’s sleeping figure. No matter how many time he does it, each time feels like the first. Sehun’s body is a world’s map, specially carved and created. Every angle, every side is perfect. Even perfection is an understatement for Sehun.

 

 

Morning came faster than Sehun ever wanted. He had the best sleep of his life last night. Blinking to the brightness on his silky bed, his heart yearns for the same warmth that slumped him to sleep. Cold air sweeps in the room, running chills all over his body. Sehun looks at his open sliding door, clearly remembering of closing it. Sighing deeply, he gets up from his bed to close the door before freezing himself to death. His eyes darts to the dark jungle in front of him. It feels like someone is always watching over him from the jungle. Sehun feels the tingle of creep on his skin, however he keep his eyes fixed on the dark forest. It is almost winter, and the temperature gets lower day by day. But this coldness and chill he feels on his skin, piercing his bone is something else. Sehun closes the door and instantly the feeling is gone. He stares at the jungle from his closed, locked door. There is something over there and Sehun is not sure of what it is.

 

 

Kai hides himself from being noticed by people around the palace again. He moves closer to see Sehun. Sehun. Someone is coming to see him today. That is what everyone is talking about. A guy from a very far kingdom. A prince. Sehun is a prince too, but a lonely one. He is always kept in the four walls of the kingdom. Kai never seen Sehun doing anything, not even walk by himself, he is always guarded. The lady in a white gown, Sehun’s mother, looks extremely happy but Sehun’s father, the king looks unsure. He speaks ill about the man who is coming to see Sehun. He is worried about Sehun’s safety and happiness with the guy. Kai couldn’t agree more. Kai wishes he could jump in and tell them he loves Sehun so much and it has been a love for so many years. Kai had loved Sehun since they were 3 years old. Since that day, Kai would always come and see his heart. Kai calls Sehun his heart because without Sehun for a day, Kai couldn’t function. Sehun’s mother calms Sehun’s father down, asking him to let Sehun decide. Kai’s heart worries for whatever decision Sehun might take.

 

 

The chamber maids walk in to dress him and Sehun shivers in excitement. He is about to meet the guy he would spend his whole life with. Sehun speaks to the maids asking if he is not good enough for his betrothed. The chamber maids denies Sehun’s low thoughts by claiming that Sehun’s beauty is very well spoken of in 10 kingdoms. Sehun couldn’t hide his embarrassment and dismissed the maids. Sehun sits on his bed to ponder on his decision but he got distracted by the dark forest. He slides the glass door open and feels a gush of cold, chill air hugging him. Sehun could see the trees moving in a silent dance from where he is standing. A smile forms on his lips. Sehun is immediately called to the court. The prince has arrived. With a racing heart, Sehun walks down to meet his betrothed.

 

 

Kai smiles widely when he sees Sehun smiling back at him. No. Sehun was not smiling at him but the smiles is meant for Kai. That kind of smile where Kai could die 100 times to see on Sehun’s lips. The smile on Kai’s face dies instantly when he watches Sehun rushing away to meet the prince. Kai decides to see who the guy is too. It is a nightmare for Kai. Sehun accepts the prince’s proposal. The king announces Sehun’s wedding which is in 5 days. Kai could feel himself burning like a candle, melting to no use. He will be of no use, no reason once Sehun leaves with the guy. Kai is broken. That night, Kai decides to slip in Sehun’s room but he halts to see the prince in Sehun’s room. They are kissing. The lips that Kai had always dreamed to be his now belongs to someone else. Sehun smiles shyly in the prince’s arm and he is gifted with another kiss. Sehun’s eyes shines in love and the prince looks so kind and caring. He is tall, very tall. His body and arm is perfectly built. He looks like a prince that protects his kingdom. His arms are toned and his veins pops from his hands. Unexpectedly, a tear roll down Kai’s cheeks. His dream is shattered into pieces. His heart is happy with someone else.

 

 

Sehun smiles widely every time the prince visits him. Every small pecks and deep kisses he gets from him proves nothing but love. Only love. The prince is kind, extremely caring despite his harsh and brutal self in the war. The prince needs to take over the throne and he needs his queen. The Prince himself is shocked that Sehun had accepted his proposal. Sehun sits in the park with his prince, talking about nothing but the flowers Sehun planted. Those flowers that were already there when he visited the park. They laid there waiting for Sehun to plant them. Sehun tells his prince the mystery of the flowers and they never wilted until now. Sehun wishes to bring the flowers along, he is afraid that his prince would say it’s insane but his prince encouraged Sehun to bring the flowers Sehun loves the most. Sehun smiles to himself, the tingle in his heart is unbearable.

 

 

Kai contemplates with himself if he should go and see Sehun today. He can’t endure Sehun smiling so brightly, sweetly and lovingly to the prince. It hurts Kai’s broken heart. But he did, he slips through Sehun’s open window but he finds the room empty. He hears Sehun’s sweet voice coming from a distance. Walking through Sehun’s window pane, Kai meets a handsomely dressed Sehun in his garden of flowers. Kai wonders to himself if the flowers are prettier or Sehun is. Sehun is definitely prettier. The flowers fall in shame with Sehun’s presence. Kai watches Sehun talking to the prince about the flowers Kai plucked from the forest especially for Sehun. Chocolate Cosmos. The dark red petals suits Sehun’s pink lips and the lovely vanilla fragrance skims Sehun’s milky skin. Sehun speaks to the prince about the flowers with full love. Kai watches Sehun hesitate to ask the prince. Sehun wants to bring the flowers along. Kai could feel his own heart bloom. Happiness. Pure happiness. The Prince agrees and Kai decided, he is following Sehun to the other kingdom.

 

 

The whole kingdom rejoices for their beautiful prince’s wedding. Sehun is on cloud nine. The happiness and love his people showed him means a lot for him. His prince held his hand all the time and Sehun felt a family’s warmth. Sehun wishes for this happiness to last. The prince has spoken to him about adopting a child after they are ready for children and Sehun couldn’t be any happy. His parents, the king and queen are happy too. Sehun’s mother, the queen cried expressing her happiness. The union of the two kingdom brings harmony and peace. Trades and war line is secured. Their territorial perimeter broadens. Sehun leaves for the other kingdom immediately. He requested to see his room for one last time and visit his garden. Standing against the sliding door, he whispers a goodbye to the dark forest that had been suspicious, mysterious yet appealing to him and the trees sway to bid him goodbye. A tear roll down Sehun pink cheeks, the forest is indeed communicating with him. Sehun requests his chamber maids to pluck the special flowers from his garden and make her promise him to look after his garden. One last visit to his garden and Sehun rides out the palace with his Chocolate Cosmos in the hand.

 

 

Kai stands in between the crowd and watch The Prince claim his Sehun. Kai hates the way that tall prince lean down to kiss his heart. Kai hates it so much. Sehun blushes as the crowd cheer over the kiss. Kai follows Sehun to the new kingdom. The new kingdom is foreign to Kai. The new palace is different from Sehun’s. Creeping through the walls and servants in the palace, Kai finds Sehun’s chamber. No one is in the room except for Sehun who is currently taking a bath. Kai knows Sehun’s habit. He bathes on his own. Kai looks around the chamber. It is bigger than Sehun’s. There is no silk duvet this time. Kai could smell the fragrance Sehun is using. Lavender. Kai had always imagined Sehun lying on lavenders smiling to him with his eyes shaping like crescent moon. The last Kai saw Sehun smiling like that is when Sehun found the flowers in his garden. There’s a door heading to a veranda. Kai catch a glimpse of his flower in the garden. Sehun had planted it immediately although they are not dying easily. Kai hears Sehun humming to a tune and Kai leans on the wall in the veranda immediately. Sehun walks out to where Kai is, still humming looking at the flower serenely. Sehun is drying his hair. Kai feels drops of water all over his face. Sehun is so ignorant. He could have been caught, Sehun would have seen him. So close yet so far.

 

 

That night Sehun slept in his husbands arm after their sweet love making moment. Sehun watch the man beside him sleep but Sehun feels something missing. He couldn’t sleep. Although he is sleeping next to the love of his life and the man he love sleep is no longer the same. Wearing his pants back, Sehun walks out to stand and watch the moon peeking through the clouds. It’s a beautiful night. Peaceful and calming. The winds blows his flower and Sehun smiles, they will grow prettily in this garden. Lying down next to his husband once again, Sehun forces his eye lids to shut and sleep. After a while he feels the same warmth, too afraid to open his eyes and acknowledge the warmth, Sehun hugs it closer and falls asleep.

 

 

For years, Kai watches Sehun in his new palace. The prince, Sehun’s husband is always away to serve the kingdom. Kai couldn’t stand the despair in Sehun’s eyes every time the prince rides away. Every night Sehun would fall asleep with a deep sigh and sometimes crying to sleep. Kai wanted to ask if he is okay but his presence shouldn’t be known by the beautiful prince. Kai is just a shadow. The prince promised Sehun a child but it’s been 5 years Sehun lives on his own. One night Kai slips in Sehun’s chamber just to find him naked on the bed. Bite marks are all over his porcelain white skin, old and new bruises everywhere. Kai wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to wake Sehun up and question him about the bruises but he can’t. Kai cried, very hard. He ran to the forest nearby to get some herbs to put on Sehun. Rushing back to the chamber, Kai drapes Sehun’s sleeping figure with the duvet and heals Sehun’s bruises and marks. Kai kissed each mark and bruise, hoping that they will cure quickly. Kai wants his heart to be well and pretty as long as it beats. Kai kissed Sehun’s forehead and slips his arm beneath Sehun’s head, as always.

 

 

The palace is in despair today. Kai wonders what happened. He slips into Sehun’s chamber to find no one. The Prince, Sehun’s husband had been away for weeks now. Kai walks down to the court to see what is happening and to his nightmare he sees Sehun kneeling before the King and Queen. Kai is angered. How could they treat Sehun like a piece of trash? Pushing him and bad mouthing him in front of the ministers. Where is Sehun’s husband? Where is the prince!

 

 

Sehun’s happy and perfect life came to end when he is told his husband, his prince is dead. Dead and he is banished from the kingdom. Sehun argued and begged the king to let him stay. He is the husband after all but the queen blamed Sehun to be cursed and damned to be the reason of her son’s death. Sehun argues again saying that it is a war! But he is dragged away from the court. Sehun is not even given the chance to see his beloved’s face for the last time. Dragging his sorry feet to his once called chamber, his clothes are packed and the chamber maids looks away not wanting to meet Sehun in the eyes. Sehun walks out of the palace to nowhere. He knows nothing about this place and he cannot even return to his own kingdom. He will be killed. The horse which is carrying all his loads looks tired as they walk past the village into the forest. It is the time to follow his head rather than his heart now.

 

 

Kai watch Sehun leave the palace without the flower he loves, the flower Kai gave to Sehun from the forest back at home. Kai heard that Sehun cannot go back to the kingdom. He has nowhere to go now. Kai followed Sehun. The boy Kai loves looks so beautifully wrecked. Sehun left the horse by the river bank to drink water. Kai watch Sehun bent down to cup a handful of water to his pink lips. His cheeks are as pink as his lips. His eyes are empty now. Kai pats Sehun’s horse whispering things only the horse would understand and the horse neighed. Sehun sneaks a look to his neighing horse and Kai hides himself. Sehun continues washing his sullen face and walks back to his horse. Untying the rope on the tree, the horse leads the way and Sehun is too mentally occupied to even notice it. Kai follows behind Sehun carefully not wanting to crack a branch and alert Sehun about his presence. The horse leads Sehun to Kai’s home in the deep dark forest. A small wooden hut. Sehun looks flustered and thanks the horse a billion times for leading the way. Sehun knocks on the door timidly. Kai smiles. The house is empty for now since Kai is standing right behind Sehun. Sehun pushes the door open to peep the inside. Empty. Kai watches Sehun unload his things and takes them into his hut. Sehun mutters to himself that he hope the house owner is not scary and lets Sehun live with him. Kai whispers to the air as a reply, “The hut is yours.”

 

 

Sehun looks around the house to find clothes and food around. Someone is living here. A man. Sehun’s heart thumps in fear. He waits all night long for the owner to be back. He is hungry but he need to ask permission. He wants to sleep but the bed is not like his own. Sulking to himself and at the same time thanking Lord for his help, Sehun eats the bread on the table and after that walks towards the small bed by the window. He lies down on it carefully not wanting to hurt his body. Warmth. That same suspicious warmth is felt all over his body. Sehun looks out the window to see the moon shining brightly in the clear sky and the cold wind brings him into memories of his very own chambers and his prince. A tear rolls down his cheeks. Sehun misses everyone and everything. He mumbles how unlucky he is, being trapped, being controlled, being used and finally being thrown. The cold breeze lulls Sehun to sleep.

 

 

Kai tip toes into his own hut to grab himself a bread. He is glad that Sehun finally ate the bread and fell asleep on his bed. Kai had always fantasize Sehun on his bed, sleeping with a pout and messy hair. Kai watches Sehun’s sleeping figure. The boys had cried earlier and to release his anger Kai took lapse around the lake a mile away from his hut. Kai hates it when Sehun cries. When he returns, Sehun is sleeping peacefully on his bed. Kai had seen this peaceful sleeping Sehun whenever Kai slips his arm beneath Sehun but now he is already sleeping peacefully. No frown, no nightmares and no hiccups just peaceful sleep. Kai sneaks out early morning before the morning sun falls on Sehun. Sehun would want to find a place to bathe and the stream nearby is the only place to wash. Kai watches Sehun walk around the house with a frown, mumbling “where is the bathroom.” Kai chuckles. Sehun doesn’t behave like a prince in his hut. Sehun looks just like a normal villager but Sehun is however the king of his heart. Sehun finally spots the stream not far from the house and walks towards it. Sehun looks around before pulling his shirt off. Kai could feel heat rising up his ears. He looks away. When he hears the water splashing Kai turns to look at Sehun. Sehun is happily playing in the water. The water is just up to his waist and Kai could see Sehun’s pale thighs through the clear water. Kai wants to join Sehun so much.

 

 

3 months. Sehun had been living in this hut for 3 months now. He learnt how to hunt for food by himself and make fire to cook the meat he caught. The first try was the worst but soon Sehun got better. What surprises Sehun is the wheat supply in the house never finishes even if Sehun eats them all the time. Sometimes there would be fruits. Sehun hesitates if it is the owner’s but there is no sign of anyone coming into the house besides him. Sehun found a rabbit hopping around one day so he caught it and kept it as a pet. Sehun spends his time with the rabbit. Sehun is happy now. He finds himself smiling more now. He lives on his own rule and regulations, no one to judge him and order him around. Sehun do not need to dress to impress now. He wears the same shirt and pants for days and no one would scolds him. Sometimes Sehun would wear the shirt and pants in the cupboard so that he could wash his own.

 

 

Winter came again and this time Kai have nothing warm to wear. Sehun is wearing his sweater. Kai is very pleased that Sehun keeps himself warm. Kai stores food in the hut as usual. He would travel to town to buy some food supplies. Kai decided to go back to the palace today. He want to take the flower and plant them behind his hut. Kai sneaks in the palace using the hidden door at the kitchen and rushes to the garden. Kai watches Sehun’s chamber maids watering the plants. She is the same chamber maid. She pats the flower lovingly. The flower grew a lot since the last Kai saw it. Kai waits until she leaves and he digs the soil and pulls the plant out. Wrapping the flower in his shirt, Kai storms out of the palace to his hut. Kai stumble upon Sehun who is happily chasing his pet rabbit. Sehun is laughing and screaming to the rabbit. Kai smiles. Sehun’s hair is longer now. His bangs are too long that Sehun’s eyes are hardly seen. Sehun’s thick hair bounces along as Sehun continues to run after the rabbit but he stops, suddenly turning to meet Kai in the eyes. Kai freezes.

 

 

Sehun notices someone looking at him and he turns to see a guy. Sehun knows him. Sehun recognizes him. Looking at this man properly for the first time, he could feel his useless heart coming to life. The man before him is so beautifully tanned. They are of the same height but the man is slight built. His plump lips froze in shock and his brown eyes, beautiful brown eyes screams fear and shock. He looks like he is caught. Sehun notices his shirt wrapping a flower. Sehun recognizes the flower. It is from the palace. Forgetting his rabbit momentarily, Sehun rushes to the man and points at the flower. The man is just staring at Sehun. Sehun points at the flower again. He flinches and reveals the flower. Sehun could feel his eyes brimming in tears, after a long time. “Don’t cry.” The man whispers, giving Sehun the flower. Sehun takes the flower in one hand and with other he pulls the guy along with him. Sehun looks around for a nice place to plant the flower and the guy points a place to him. Sehun smiles and kneels down to dig the soil and plant them. Sehun asks the man what his name is, and a reply came like a whisper _Kai._

 

 

Kai feels his entire being freezing the moment Sehun held his hand. He lost his conscience. He couldn’t think straight. When Kai told Sehun his name, Sehun tested his name on his lips twice sending Kai to heaven. Kai felt his chest explode when Sehun told him that he knows Kai. Kai asked how and Sehun said he saw Kai a few times in the forest. Sehun even knows that this hut belongs to Kai. Kai felt his heart being a burden in his chest. Sehun had seen him. “Did you get me the flowers?” Sehun asked after forcing Kai to stay in the hut from now on. Kai nods. He could not answer. “I am sorry I left it in the palace.” Sehun apologised. Kai stops Sehun from saying sorry and rises immediately. Sehun seems shocked. “Follow me.” Kai knows Sehun’s nature. Sehun is not the type to explore places. Sehun frowns cutely but follows instantly. Along the way, Sehun keeps talking and Kai listens. Sehun is a chatterbox. Sehun tells Kai everything about the days he spent in the hut, how he caught a fish and how he kept the rabbit as pet. He was not like that in the palace. Kai took Sehun to the lake a mile away from the hut.

 

 

Sehun grabs Kai’s hand and ran to the lake. He have never seen anything as beautiful as the lake. Sehun could feel every cell in his body cherishing the beauty of the lake. Kai’s warm hand gave Sehun the same tingling warmth he would feel every time he sleeps. Stealing a glance towards Kai, Sehun find the latter looking at him with a big smile. “Thank you Kai.” Sehun whispers staring into Kai’s brown orbs. Kai’s black eyes shines beautifully under the sunlight and Kai’s tanned skin looks so alluring. Kai questions him why. Sehun smiles. “Will you forget that I am a prince and stay with me Kai?”

 

 

“I am your shadow Sehun… where ever you go, I will be there with you.” Kai answers confidently making Sehun grow pink on his cheeks. Sehun jerks towards the lake and began removing Kai’s shirt which he is wearing and his pants. It is Kai’s turn to grow pink. He is sure Sehun would notice his pink cheeks. “Take a dip with me Kai.” Sehun purrs getting into the water gracefully. Kai wonders if Sehun knows what he is doing but Kai ignores it. He is going to be with Sehun now and until forever.

 

 

 


	16. Solar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Sehun is a vet student and he's allowed to bring his pet cat to class. 
> 
> One day, his curious kitty escapes his hold and walks into the business class, causing havoc.
> 
> Sehun tries to sneak in and grab his kitty unnoticed but to his horror, he finds it Kim Jongin's arms.
> 
>  
> 
> #college #sekai #sehun #jongin #hopelesslyinlovesehun #kittysolar #funny #sweet #cutepetowner #charmingjongin

 

  
  


Sehun slings his backpack on his front and keeps a protective hand over it. He notices the look he gets but ignores it as he understands why everyone is looking at him. Why wouldn't he gather attention when he has a cute black and white kitten in his see through backpack. This isn't the first time he's bringing his kitten. Sehun walks towards his class proudly with his kitten and no one dares to question him about bringing pets to uni for one main reason; he's wearing his faculty's sweatshirt and it's written in bold; Bachelor of Veterinary Medicine.

 

It's his third year and he spent three years watching and playing with his course mates' pets. This time, he has his own, a God sent gift. Sehun found Solar on the street one lonely night. She was cold and hungry. So he took her without hesitating a bit. Solar happens to be the most wonderful thing that has happened to him. She's adorable and cute with her antics, making sure Sehun is well dosed with smiles and laughter.

 

Getting into his class, Sehun takes his seat and quickly cradles Solar out of the bag and his seatmate squeals next to him, taking Solar to his chest. Sehun smiles proudly when more of his friends gather around him to see Solar. She happens to be the center of attention and everyone is fighting to hold her.

 

During the lectures, she roams around freely. Sehun keeps an eye on her but it's of no use. His friends are distracted, calling Solar to their sides when she pads closer to them and helps him keep an eye on the small one. With that, Sehun takes lecture notes easily.

 

On the second lecture, Solar falls asleep and as usual, her fans coo, taking pictures of a sleeping Solar. As his kitten sleeps, Sehun focuses on his lecture, taking notes diligently and discussing with his group mates. He glances towards Solar occasionally and daydreams when he has time. His life really changed after Solar. He used to be an introvert but now, Solar is making him talk to people. He used to be selfish but now all he cares about is her well being. Sehun sighs dreamily, looking at Solar rolled up by the wall.

 

His lecture continues and Sehun keeps his focus on the professor explaining about animals' health. He feels obligated to listen carefully and learn more than he intends for his Solar. By the time the class ends, Sehun stretches and turns to look at Solar. He doesn't panic when he doesn't see her at the wall but instead looks around in case she's with one of his classmates.

 

"Sehun, where's Solar?" Someone asks him and Sehun couldn't deny the panic building in his chest.

 

"She's not with anyone?" Sehun asks, looking at everyone and confirms she's with none because some are already leaving for lunch breaks and some are copying notes. Sehun calls out for her, "Solar," he bends down to look under the desks but he could not spot her.

 

"What if she went out?" his seatmate tells him and Sehun gasps, gaping at the other. That would be horrible. Solar could encounter another cat and get into a cat fight. Worse is, someone might kick her or hurt her. Sehun feels like crying, heart already clenching painfully.

 

"I'll go look for her." Sehun says, almost walking out but stops to tell his friend, "If you see her, hold her for me please." he pleads his friend and rushes out with huge eyes, looking everywhere for his Solar. He walks past the halfway with a frown, a heavy heart resting in his chest bone but Solar is nowhere to be seen. He walks further, going into the business faculty but doubts Solar would reach this far since he never brought her here.

 

Yet, Sehun widens his steps into the foreign faculty as if something is telling him that he could find Solar here. Sehun hears ongoing lectures and prays mentally, "She better not be in the class or else I'm dead." Sehun mumbles, frowning and straining his eyes.

 

He passes the first class without being noticed but his eyes are fixed inside, underneath, on the carpeted floor and everywhere; he did not spot her. Sehun makes his way further into the faculty, towards another class and again his eyes does what it should. His ears picks up all kinds of sounds but none of what he's searching for. Sehun grows frustrated and anxious. He checks his phone in case he missed a call telling him that Solar is found but again; nothing.

 

Sehun reaches the end of the faculty with despair and desperation. Sehun leans against the wall and sighs, almost crying because his heart and mind are fighting with each other. He should have looked after her properly. He shouldn't have been so confident. Solar is just a baby and Sehun can't even bring himself to blame her. The mistake is his and his alone.

 

Reluctantly, Sehun walks back to his own class. The heavy heart and occupied mind is too loud for Sehun's ears so he looks more intimidating than he usually is. Sehun somehow forces his eyes to look one more time because his sixth sense is urging him to do so. He stops at the first class, leaning against the back door and sneakily glances into the class.

 

Everyone is busy on the presentation - no one is going to notice him. Sehun feels a rush of confidence out of nowhere and leans down to spy. If anyone catches him in this situation, Sehun would be embarrassed for life but for Solar, he's willing to risk it. Sehun spots a familiar face sitting amongst the students at almost the last row.

 

Face of a very tall and handsome, sexually charming, physically attractive and frustratingly perfect campus hottie, Kim Jongin. Sehun forgets momentarily about Solar. He stares at the perfect human being for as long as he can because no one can spot his obvious blush and dreamy eyes from behind the door.

 

I mean; He means - who wouldn't be dreamy about Kim Jongin? His whole presence is like a cloud. He's light and bright but at times he's dark and scary. Sehun adores Kim Jongin for being able to express his emotions and mood clearly. Sehun loves his bright mood the best. Especially when the other smiles and laughs loudly. The way Jongin's eyes would disappear and his hands would reach out towards another person is endearing to watch.

 

Yes, Sehun watches Kim Jongin because who wouldn't.

 

It is impossible to unsee Kim Jongin. His enigma is beyond description. Sehun has no idea how he should explain Kim Jongin. Even talking about his looks could do injustice considering that words fail. His looks are on one hand and his personality is on another. Both hands balances equally and again Sehun is baffled on why and how Kim Jongin is such a person.

 

He'd help someone everytime Sehun sees him. He's always polite while talking to his professor or anyone older than him. He's always mindful of the ladies despite them swooning over him and that's what makes Kim Jongin ideal in and out. Sehun is very sure Kim Jongin would be nice to him too if they ever spoken face to face as whatever he said is all based on someone else's experience.

 

But the certainty dies down like an evaporated gas when Sehun spots Solar on Kim Jongin's lap. "WHAT IS SOLAR EVEN DOING ON HIS LAP!?" Sehun screams in his mind, freaking out internally. Solar looks so comfortable to be true and the worst (best) of all is, Kim Jongin is petting.

 

Sehun taps his foot and bites on his lips anxiously. He has to do something and he getting Solar from Kim Jongin is another torturing thought. Sehun frowns until his eyes hurt. Sehun thinks until his mind is numb and his legs are hurting since he has been standing for sometime. Sehun tries connecting with Solar magically hoping that his nonexistent telepathy with his cat works but his plan backfires when Solar cuddles Kim Jongin.

 

Sehun's heart falls to his stomach. It is so painful to watch Solar getting all the love without him being in the picture. Sehun should at least get a pinch of that love because he's the owner but what makes Sehun sulk and pout by the door is, Kim Jongin doesn't even know him.

 

Sehun tries to catch Solar's attention by waving his hand every one minute and peeping from the door. He sighs when his effort gets unnoticed by the cat and Sehun starts to believe that Solar isn't his cat. All the time he spent to look after her is unrewarding as she couldn't even sense his presence.

 

Sehun tries again, and this time with determination. He spends a little longer waving his hand and peeping and by his third try, he gets what he wanted. Solar looks at him and Sehun waves at her, kneeling on the ground hoping that she would jump off Kim Jongin's lap. Sehun may have embarrassed himself because he feels uncomfortable all of a sudden as if someone is staring at him.

 

Sehun looks to the side. There's no one at the corridor and he's a little relieved no one saw him acting stupid but Sehun chokes and pales when his eyes meet what's actually sending him goosebumps. Sehun licks his lips nervously and scowls when Kim Jongin places a protective hand over the betraying Solar. Kim Jongin too, frowns at him and raises his brows questioningly.

 

Sehun gets what the other is trying to say (or ask). Sehun points at the cat (trying very hard to send the best gesture) and points to himself. Kim Jongin frowns at him and looks down to the cat on his lap. This time, it's Kim Jongin who gestures, confirming if the cat on his lap is really Sehun's. So being the smitten fool, Sehun nods enthusiastically making Kim Jongin smile.

 

Oh heavens; Sehun quickly braced himself by the door. Kim Jongin smiled at him and is still smiling at him while petting Solar. Sehun couldn't believe his eyes and the smile. Sehun considers Kim Jongin's smile as bright as the sun and as beautiful as a field of roses. Sehun hums dramatically, waiting for Kim Jongin by the door as the other gestured to wait.

 

There's noise from somewhere and Sehun is getting uncomfortable until he realises that the sound is actually coming from him; his loud heartbeat. Sehun leans against the door, taking a deep breath and peeps by the door once again. He's getting restless and nervous for maybe two things. He's about to meet Kim Jongin face to face and get Solar from Kim Jongin. Sehun desperately need to pee now and it's all because of Kim Jongin making him a nervous wreck, "God i need help." he mumbled and decides that maybe he should pee first before wetting his pants in front of the one and only.

 

"Hey, Sehun?" Sehun hears his name being called just as he's close to the washroom and turns around to see Kim Jongin heading towards him with a smile casted on Solar.  _ Oh well he can't control his pee any longer _

 

Kim Jongin sends him a look when he realises Sehun is in an awkward position and instead of turning around, going away with his cat, Kim Jongin smiles again, "Go on. I'll hold her a little longer." Kim Jongin tells him with his velvety voice and before Sehun pushes the door open, he catches the other kissing Solar.  _ We shared an indirect kiss and oh fuck! Pee! _

 

Sehun composes himself before getting out and he takes a deep breath. "Hey," he greets, getting Kim Jongin's attention and this time Solar replies him, getting out of Kim Jongin's arms to get into his. "Hey baby… I've missed you!" Sehun takes her into his arms, momentarily forgetting his crush and kisses Solar too.

 

"I can't believe you lost her."

 

Sehun frowns and looks at Kim Jongin. The other looks bashful, scratching the back of his head.

 

"I didn't lose her." Sehun clears his throat when he catches the tone of his voice. "She was sleeping the last time I saw her and the next, she's gone." Sehun explains, pouting at Solar, mentally scolding her for putting him in a tight spot. Sehun however kisses her head lovingly and avoids Kim Jongin's gaze.

 

Sehun finds it tiring how he has been calling the other Kim Jongin but there's no way he can bring himself to call the other with the name everyone else calls. "That's quite fortunate that she found her way to me." Kim Jongin says, smiling as he makes himself comfortable against the wall. 

 

Sehun tries not to swoon or worse melt at the sight. There's no way Kim Jongin can look so good. It's impossible to look ethereal in a badly lit hallway, dull painting walls and basic thorn light blue jeans and black sweater.

 

"You're staring." Kim Jongin smiles again and for heaven's sake, Sehun pinks.

 

"Sorry," Sehun whispers, "I'm a little awkward with people." Sehun says hiding the fact that he's actually head over heels for Kim Jongin and that's the major reason for his awkwardness. Kim Jongin chuckles, getting off from the wall and gets closer to Sehun.

 

Sehun gapes when Kim Jongin takes Solar back from his arms, "I am also a little awkward but," he says, walking away but stops to gesture Sehun to follow. Sehun jogs after Kim Jongin, "Why are you taking her?" Sehun cries,

 

"I'm holding her for you."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because I like her."

 

Sehun stops to stare at Kim Jongin. He likes the other but not to the extend where he'd trade Solar. No. Never.

 

"I'm not giving Solar to you." he tells the other before Kim Jongin could make demands. 

 

"I'm actually more interested with Solar's awkward owner." Kim Jongin says shamelessly leaving Sehun all flustered and a puddle of mess.

 

"You are…" Sehun wants to say shameless, embarrassing, cute, handsome, charming and smooth but,

 

"Interested in you for a long time now." Kim Jongin continues, 

 

_ Gone. Sehun is gone with the wind. _

 

"What?" Sehun blurts

 

"Yeah. So, if you're free can we have a drink together?" Kim Jongin asks, smiling handsomely with his genuine eyes and subtle polite gesture. Sehun can only nod as a reply and follows the other to wherever they'd be having their first d(ate)rink.

  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you have left kudos on this collection (if you haven't please do so) hahahaha  
> So, maybe i was hoping you to drop a comment because i think this fic is too cute and sweet and deserves some comments. Hahaha.. Thank you so much for reading


	17. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun has been in love with mute Jongin since they are kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short one is written for Marisekai   
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ♡  
> I hope you like it. UwU

 

 ** ~~BOYFRIEND~~**  

 

 

 

Sehun stares lovingly at the boy before him. He should call him a man; they are both men now but for Sehun, the one in front of him will remain a boy - one with innocent heart, pure soul and loving self. Sehun smiles, still looking at the other who has his bangs covering his eyes, fluffy hair moving with the wind and a permanent pout. It's impossible to see the boy without a pout. The pout is attached to the boy. 

 

 

Sehun could feel his jaw aching for how long he has been smiling. His heart is at ease, something the boy manages to do all the time. Jongin. Jongin is his name and Jonginnie is what Sehun likes to call him. Jongin has been with him for years now. Twenty years to be exact and for the past twenty years, Sehun has always been happy with Jongin. There isn't a day he's not happy with Jongin and he's thankful for Jongin.

 

 

"What are you staring at?" Jongin looks up to him and asks, gesturing his hands without moving his lips. His hands and eyes speaks for him. For twenty years, Sehun had learnt each gesture and the meaning behind it. For all those years, he never had difficulties understanding Jongin and that's what makes their friendship strong. "I'm looking at you." Sehun answers, being bold about his feelings.

 

 

Jongin looks away with a shy smile. Sehun smiles too, ignoring his aching jaw. He loves making Jongin blush and Sehun loves expressing his feelings. Sehun remembers the first day he confronted Jongin. They were friends. They are friends but Sehun wants more. He wants Jongin to be his, to call Jongin his.

 

 

It was one fine evening. The sun was about to set, sky changing into a soft, mixture of pink, red and orange. Sehun stood in front of Jongin's home nervously. He was there after badminton practice. Still sweaty, stinking with sweat but Sehun knew Jongin was waiting for him. Jongin opened the door and Sehun caught his breath. Jongin is always breathtaking but that day, he was beyond words. Maybe Sehun was nervous and it affected his reaction. "You should have showered." Jongin told him but Sehun shook his head, "I had to see you. I cannot do this anymore Jongin." Sehun said. 

 

 

He remembers Jongin's expressions changing. Jongin looked confused. "I like you Jongin." Sehun said, taking Jongin's hand in his but Jongin pushed him away, surprised, hurt and shock. Sehun was surprised too. He wasn't ready for the rejection. "You must be joking." Jongin said, eyes wide, mouth open. "You can't possibly like me."

 

 

"What do you mean Jongin? I like you."

 

 

"I am mute. Why would you be with me!?" Jongin said but Sehun knew, Jongin was screaming at him. His face was red, nerves popping out on his forehead and his hands were everywhere, gesturing wildly. Sehun sighed, "I know you're mute Jongin but that didn't stop me from falling in love with you."

 

 

"You're not making any sense." Jongin replied, turning around to get into the house. Sehun jumped as Jongin shut the door on his face.

  
  


 

That was a year ago and now they're here, Jongin sitting in front of him, still not accepting Sehun's love. However, Sehun remains bold with his feelings and he loves seeing Jongin react to everything he says. "Do you remember how many dates we have been to?" Jongin gestures to him, snapping Sehun out of his thoughts. Sehun tilts his head, thinking with his eyes trained on Jongin. He hums, "More than thirty?" Sehun chuckles, clearly not remembering since they have been to too many dates together.

 

 

"67,"

 

 

"You were counting?" Sehun asks, teasing Jongin but at the same time, amused. "I stopped counting since the second date because i know there will be too many."

 

 

Jongin smiles, cheeks turning into beautiful shade of red, "I don't regret counting."

 

 

"You make me so madly in love and at the same time, there's this bittersweet ache in my heart." Sehun sighs, looking at Jongin. He bites his lips in agony. Jongin truly makes him crazy in love yet the pain is always there for not being able to call Jongin his and label their relationship.

 

 

"I hope your heartache disappears so you can love me to your heart's content."

 

 

"What do you mean Jongin? I'm not used to you saying things like that."

 

 

"Be my boyfriend." Jongin tells Sehun, simple and short. It takes Sehun a few seconds to process that demand. "Repeat that Jonginnie," he requests, to be sure, to make sure he's not dreaming.

 

 

"Be. My. Boyfriend." Jongin says again,

 

 

This time, it's Sehun's turn to blush. "Okay. Boyfriends."

 

 

 

 


	18. Chips and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun gets home, in hope to bring his family out for dinner but both his husband and son are already in their pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took 3 hours to finish this short fic. hahahaha bless me. do enjoy.

 

 

** Chips and chocolate **

 

 

Jasper hops into the house happily with Jongin trailing behind the boy with a wide smile. It will be fun from now on since schools are over and Jongin made a lot of plans for Jasper to enjoy his holidays. He tells the boy to shower and change as he makes his way into his bedroom. The huge frame on the wall puts a permanent smile on Jongin’s face. It’s his wedding picture and Jongin takes seconds to gaze at the picture. He cannot believe it has been five years since they got married. Everything still feels new and exciting. Sehun too, looks the same as he was five years ago. The only thing that changed is Sehun’s work scope. Sehun is now the branch manager for an editing company and he’s always busy.

 

 

Sighing, Jongin shakes his head with a smile and pulls out his phone. Sehun called them earlier, congratulating Jasper for completing his last day of school. Jongin wishes to call Sehun again and whine to the other. He misses Sehun. He misses Sehun very much. Sighing again, Jongin walks into his walk-in wardrobe and changes into something more comfortable and comfortable means Sehun’s oversized sweater.

 

 

Jongin walks out of the room with a smile and joins Jasper on the couch, “What are we watching?” Jongin asks and the boy giggles happily, “Daddy we are so free!” Jasper squeals and it takes Jongin a few seconds to understand what the boy means. He chuckles too, “Oh God yes, baby. We can watch TV all day long and do nothing.” Jongin adds and pulls Jasper to sit on his lap. His peppers the boy’s face with kisses and Jasper’s laughter fill the house.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun scratches his head and rubs his chin anxiously. He’s pretending to listen. He taps his foot restlessly as he lends his ears for the meeting. It’s their weekly meeting and Sehun can’t cancel it. The meeting is supposed to give him details on their upcoming projects and previous projects’ report. Sehun tries to keep his face calm and collected, making sure he looks interested as he day dreams about the list of plans Jongin had sent him earlier.

 

 

It’s a list of places they could visit in order to spend Jasper’s school holiday wisely. Sehun would want to take both Jongin and Jasper to the aquarium. The National Aquarium has recently been upgraded with new facilities and sea animals. Sehun would most probably get a ticket as soon as possible since there’s one interesting addition; the 8D Underworld Show. Sehun is keener to watch it than walk around looking at fishes but he knows Jasper and Jongin would enjoy it.

 

 

Sehun tries to hide his smile at the thought of Jongin’s high pitched laughter and his excited little jumps. He can imagine it all happening. He can imagine Jongin taking pictures at every different parts of the aquarium with different fishes in the background. He’ll also surely get Jasper weird stuffs from the gift shop. Sehun rubs his face in desperation. He misses Jongin all of a sudden. His last call was meant for Jasper and now Sehun regrets not talking to Jongin. He can barely function without his hourly doses of Jongin’s dripping honey voice.

 

 

“Can we cut this short?” Sehun finally speaks up and all the members send Sehun a look. “I think we’re repeating the same thing over and over again.” Sehun says, eyeing some of the members who were saying the same thing and arguing over a petty issue, “Plus, I hope you can settle your issues in a department’s meeting and meet me personally with a better proposal.” Sehun concludes, smacking his lips. “Anything else?” Sehun asks, before ending the meeting and thankfully no one has anything to add. With that, Sehun packs his things and gets back to his cabin.

 

 

“What is this!?” Sehun complaints loudly, groaning at the sight of stacked paper on his table. “Sir,” his assistant comes running, explaining to him about the papers. “Do I have to sign them now?” Sehun questions, pushing his fingers into his perfectly styled hair. The assistant nods apologetically and Sehun groans loudly, sitting on his chair to start signing all the papers. In between signing papers, Sehun stops to make another plan, “Dinner!” he whispers enthusiastically and continues signing the papers with double determination.

 

 

By the time he’s done with everything, it’s almost dinner time and Sehun gets into his car quickly. He makes a quick call to Jongin but to his dismay, the call gets unanswered and Sehun makes another call. He calls Jongin’s favourite restaurant to make a reservation and drives home as fast as he could. Along the way, Sehun imagines how happy Jasper would be since it has been sometime they ate out.

 

 

In less than fifteen minutes, Sehun is home and he quickly unlocks the door. At first he’s confused by the ambience in the house - It’s dark and quiet but soon he hears Jasper’s giggles coming from somewhere. “Jongin?” Sehun calls, keeping his keys in the bowl and looks for his husband. Sehun starts to frown and get restless. Not seeing Jongin as soon as he gets home pricks a part in his heart. “Jongin?” Sehun calls, a little desperately and walks to the kitchen. He doesn’t find anyone there but again, he hears Jasper’s laughter.

 

 

Sehun makes his way up to his room and takes a deep breath when he hears two different voices. He finds Jaspers lying on the carpet and Jongin on the sofa, watching movie on their big TV. The next thing Sehun notices is, they’re both wearing their pyjamas. Sehun clears his throat, alerting them both and Jasper rushes to Sehun with ear piercing scream. “Daddy!” Sehun welcomes the boy in his arms and carries Jasper towards Jongin, “What were you doing huh?”

 

 

“Watching Chicken Little with daddy,” Jasper giggles and Sehun leans down to put Jasper down and he tilts his head to look at Jongin who’s smiling happily. “You didn’t pick up my call,” Sehun says, smirking playfully and he bites his lips upon watching Jongin’s surprised reaction. His husband widens his eyes and starts looking for his phone, asking Jasper about it and turns to give Sehun an apologetic look, “I don’t know where is it.”

 

 

“It’s okay. I made reservations,” Sehun informs, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips and the other moans slightly, “Reservations?”

 

“Dinner reservations at your favourite place,” Sehun says, glancing down to look at Jongin’s maroon pyjamas, “You might want to change,”

 

“Noooo,” Jongin whines, falling flat on the sofa, “I want to watch Chicken Little,” he cries and soon Jasper joins him, “No daddy, let’s order something and watch some movie. It’s holiday.”

 

“I am planning to treat you for that reason.” Sehun reasons but Jasper shakes his head, “No daddy. Let’s cuddle with daddy and watch movie.”

 

“I like the cuddling daddy idea.” Sehun mumbles, looking at Jongin on the sofa. Jongin’s pyjama shirt is raised up slightly and slowly, he brings his hand to touch the soft, supple exposed skin. “Should I cancel the reservation?” Sehun asks slowly, looking into Jongin’s eyes. “Yes,”

 

“Daddy go change into your pyjamas,” Jasper squeal, jumping happily and Sehun straightens up with a sly smile,

 

“Can daddy follow me? I think I misplaced my pyjamas.” Sehun says, pretending to lose them so he can have Jongin to himself for some time. “Daddy go! Help daddy find them! I’ll pause the movie!”

 

“You continue watching baby, I’ll be back.” Jongin tells Jasper and gets off the sofa, “Let’s search,” Jongin whispers, playfully, cutely sending Sehun dirty looks and Sehun grabs Jongin’s hand and pulls the other into their room.

 

 

“Will you undress me?”

 

 

;)


End file.
